SWAT Kats - The Phoenix Squadron
by Mutitoon90
Summary: Ten years after the last fight of the Radical Squadron, four young kats have risen the SWAT Kats from of the past to protect Megakat City from the latest threats to surface from their hideouts. With help from Mayor Briggs-Clawson, Commander Felina Feral and the original SWAT Kats, the rookies, Angel, Knight Mage, Lygrus and Yami combat against forces of chaos to protect their home.
1. Chapter 1

SWAT Kats: The Phoenix Squadron

By Mutitoon90

Chapter One: A Special Day for Going Flying

In a very messy bedroom, which had all kinds of objects scattered on the floor, the working desk and on the nightstand, an alarm clock buzzed loudly, echoing throughout the room as it announced the time, and a slender hand emerged from the mangled mess of covers and sheets to turn off the clock. The hand's owner shook her head, causing the covers and sheets to slide off of her head down to her shoulders.

The kat was a chocolate-shaded female with long, wild brown hair, which had natural blond highlights, blue eyes that had small dark circles under them, which showed anyone who saw them that the she-kat had very little sleep the night before, and a torso that other kats, especially the males, would find attractive.

As the she-kat wearily looked at the alarm clock, she muttered to herself, "Six o'clock, huh? I better get up." As the kat tried to get back, but she fell back onto the bed, muttering, "In about five or ten hours."

The she-kat's eyes closed, and sleep started to overtake her once more, but the celluar phone that sat next to the alarm clock started ringing a tone that was programmed into the phone. This brought the sleepy she-kat back to reality.

Reaching and grabbing the flip phone, the chocolate-brown kat opened it and saw the name on the screen, and she voiced out what was on the phone screen, "Boss." Pressing the green button, the she-kat put the phone to one of her ears and said into the receiver, "Hello?"

A moment of hearing her employer's voice, almost all of the signs of sleepliness had vanished and replaced with an alertness of a warrior. The she-kat was up and dressing herself in her overalls and red cap, and then she went downstairs to see the shop close and locked.

"What?" The she-kat sounded confused for a moment before she realized something: "Oh, crud! I forgot that today's SWAT Kats Memorial Day!"

The she-kat heard his boss chuckling, which reminded her of someone that she had lost a while ago, but she chalked it up to coincidence as she had many times before when she heard the chuckle.

Then, she heard her employer reminded her of something else, and that was it was her birthday as well. The she-kat was not excited at all as she responed dryly, "Yipee."

Then, her boss told her to be happy, since she was one of the few kats whose birthday is the same day as SWAT Kats Memorial Day. However, it failed as the she-kat gave another dry reply.

"Sorry, Boss, but I've haven't had a great birthday in a looooong time."

Hearing her boss's voice again, which he said that she should enjoy her birthday, the chocolate-shaded kat said in another reply, which was in a slightly defensive tone, "I can't help it that I wasn't the orphanage director's favorite, and then I'd ended up with a goofy grandfather."

A groan echoed from the cell phone, telling the she-kat that her employer was tried of hearing about her 'hard-knock life' before being employed at the garage at the Megakat City Salvage Yard.

"Don't worry," the she-kat spoke into the phone, "I'm not going to rant and rave about stuff all day... Again..."

Hearing a hushed 'thank you' from her boss, the she-kat giggled before saying to him, "Changing the subject, how's your buddy doing? Last time, I've heard that some of his old injuries were acting up again, giving you a reason to worry about his own health and go to the hospital."

The she-kat's employer had a friend, who was injuried about the same time the SWAT Kats had vanished after defeating the Pastmaster, and though the friend had no anger towards her boss, the garage mechanic could not stop himself from feeling guility about failing his best friend. The odd thing to the brown-furred she-kat was that her employer's friend was the husband of the current mayor of Megakat City, who was nearly kidnapped by the Pastmaster twice. Also, the mayor's young son was sent away from the city for his own protection by both of his parents, and that took place about the same time as the injuries' occurance.

After gaining employment, the she-kat learned of her boss's past and the guilt that he felt for not helping his friend, and the young employee carefully setted up a meeting between the old friends, which both were happy to settle and put that painful part of their past to rest. However, both of the older toms were angry at the she-kat for tricking them, but they chose to forgive her, since their friendship was renewed and stronger than it was before the accident.

A month later, the young employee heard of the friend's health started to decline, and the she-kat's boss was becoming increasingly worried about his best friend, and the night before, the friend's wife called, telling the friend was in the hospital. The announcement caused the chocolate-colored she-kat's boss to leave the garage and the salvage yard to be by his buddy's side.

The female feline heard from her boss that his friend would be fine, but he would be kept at the hospital for observation.

"That's good to hear, Boss." The she-kat was honestly pleased to hear the good news, and it was evident in her voice.

Then, the employer asked the she-kat about meeting him at her favorite pizza palor, which was five blocks from City Hall; it was a short walk for her boss, since his best friend was the husband of the mayor, and the she-kat asked for the time.

"Do you have a time in mind? Three in the afternoon? Sounds like a plan to me!"

Then, the she-kat's employer said that he should be returning to his friend and bidded the female employee good bye.

"Bye, Boss." The lone kat said before the connection was disconnected from her employer's end, and the she-kat closed her phone.

Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall, the she-kat saw that had been on the phone with her boss for about half an hour. Quickly, she formed the calculations in her mind and concluded that she would work on her project until noon, which is when she should shower, dress herself in her street clothes, eat a light lunch and go off to the inner city to meet up with her boss. Pleased with this plan, she decided to get herself some breakfast before going to work.

After a bowl of cereal and a cup of orange juice, the young kat made sure that business was not going to happen at the garage and went to part of the garage that was not open to the public and not a part of the living area. Being careful, she went to the back of the garage and removed the rag, exposing a door in the floor.

Making sure that she was the only one in the garage, the she-kat spoke to herself, saying, "Okay, Lucki, the coast is clear..."

Without any more concerns, Lucki, the female kat, opened the door and saw the ladder, which she lowered herself onto, and grabbed the door to make sure it was closed. As she climbed down, she knew where she was going, since she had accidentally found it a few months ago.

When Lucki found the hidden door, she had been working at the garage for a month, and she had been considering quitting the job, which was something she was not used to doing. Her boss had said that she would get the hang of it soon enough, but Lucki did not see what her boss saw in her. In a fit of annoyance and fustration, Lucki had kicked at the rag, unintentionally uncovering the door. Curious by both choose and nature, the she-kat looked around to see if her boss was looking at her, and once she saw that the tom was not nearby, she returned the rag back over the door.

Hours later, Lucki snuck back to the hidden door in the dark of the night, which was when her employer was asleep, and with a flashlight to see what lies underneath the door in the floor. As carefully and quickly, the she-kat managed to open the door and found the ladder, which she climbed down while holding the flashlight in her teeth.

As she climbed down the ladder, Lucki maintained the same caution as she did when she opened the door. There had been a slip or two, but the she-kat was able to recover and continued her journey down the vertical passageway.

Once at the bottom, Lucki spat out the flashlight to look for a light switch, which she did find and flipped it. Once the lights were on and working, Lucki looked around at her new surroundings, which looked like a hangar, and examined some of the area. She saw that the place had weapons for defensive and offensive purposes, plans for vehicles both seen and unseen by the katizens of Megakat City, a large screen, training equipment, and many more things.

Lucki was in awe and amazement as she looked at the area.

Then, she saw two green lockers standing a few feet away from the ladder. One locker had the letters 'T' and 'B,' and the other had an 'R' on it. The brown she-kat squeaked in her excitement, saying that she was at the hangar of the SWAT Kats, and she would have betted money on that guess as well.

Then, she remembered something about the SWAT Kats, and she voiced it, which echoed on the hangar's walls: where was the Turbokat?

The young feline franticly looked around for the SWAT Kats' main vehicle for fighting crime and supervillians, but the longer that she could not find it, the more of her hope transformed into despair. After an hour of searching, Lucki was so disheartened about the possiblity that she sunk to the floor and cried bitterly at the evident possiblity that the SWAT Kats were dead, and the only time she had cried this bitterly was when her father was killed by one of Dr. Viper's mutations when she was seven years old.

Still weeping sadly, Lucki reached into her overall pocket and pulled out a photograph of a male kat with a set of noticeable whiskers and a semi-cheesy grin dressed in a pilot's jacket. Looking at the tom, the young kat spoke to it in between sniffs about how she had spent most of her life trying to find it in order to prove that the SWAT Kats were still living, and the only thing she could find was the empty hangar.

As she asked her father's photograph again on what she should do now, an unexpected and highly unusual wind blew at Lucki, causing the photo to slip out of her hand. Panicked about the very though about losing the only thing she had left of her father, Lucki quickly rose to her feet and chased after the picture, which landed near a drawing board.

Once she caught up with and grabbed her father's photograph, Lucki looked up at the drawing board and saw blueprints of a vehicle called the Sonickat. Curious, the chocolate-shaded kat took a closer look at the plans.

The Sonickat was to be a motorcycle and a miniature fighter jet, which made it both a land and an air vehicle. In the motorcycle form, it looked almost like the Cyclotron with the color scheme of the Turbokat, and in its mini-jet form, it looked like the Turbokat. From what Lucki could tell, only a kat that could drive a motorcycle could drive the Sonickat in both forms, and the only member of the SWAT Kats who could do that was Razor. If it were built, the Sonickat would have been a valuable asset for the SWAT Kats.

Lucki knew how to drive a motorcycle, but she did not have skills to build such a machine. Then, a realization came to her: she could build the vehicle, if she took the time to learn, and the only tom that was willing to teach her was in the apartment that was above the garage, fast asleep.

The she-kat looked at her father's picture once again and smiled; the original SWAT Kats might be gone, but what they had left behind were still here in their hangar as well as the she-kat's hopes of their return. Thanking her father, Lucki returned to the garage and her room, knowing that soon she will have a fully operational Sonickat that is ready to combat the bad guys.

Over the next few months, Lucki learned how to fix up vehicles and picked up a few tricks about how do a few things as well as a few things that one should not, like putting a spark plug from a jet into a car's engine. Taking what she had learned, the she-kat applied it to the Sonickat, until its complete construction.

Lucki wiped the tears from her eyes as she returned to present-day reality and the completely bulit Sonickat, which was right in front of her. The brown and yellow female walked to the motorcycle/mini-jet hybrid, admiring her own work as she saw her own reflection in the shining black paint that covered most of the vehicle.

Then, the she-kat's attention was turned towards the nearby desk, and she saw other pieces of her own handiwork. Lucki went to the desk and picked up the costume that she had made from the spare G-suits that were still in the lockers.

"If T-Bone and/or Razor are still alive," Lucki muttered to herself, "I could only hope that they'd be understanding of why and how I had to wear and tear their spare suits."

Then, Lucki ran to the lockers and changed her clothes, and while she changed her attire, Lucki realized that she did not need to wear her overalls and cap, so a few extra mintues were added, because she had to undress and redress. Thankfully, there was not a repeat of the mistake of putting on her flight suit over her dirty overalls.

Once suited up, Lucki looked at herself in the mirror, and she was pleased with herself. She had to use Razor's G-suit, since it was more of her size. However, it was a little snug on the torso area, showing more than the she-kat cared to show, so she used T-Bone's G-suit as a make-shift vest for her own modesty. The gloves were mismatched; on the right hand, the glove was fingerless with a smaller appearing glovatrix, and the other is a metal-mesh glove that covered her whole left hand with the panel-holding glovatrix. The boots were a spare pair that her boss had given her, since her tennis shoes were not well-kept and nearly useless. Her mask covered her eyes and lifted her hair up, which helped her fit into the helmet that she had painted like the SWAT Kats' headgear, and she used the same colors and the same shape.

"Not a bad look," the masked she-kat stated to herself, "but it could stand for a few little improvements."

Then, Lucki went to the desk again and grabbed a few missiles, knowing that she might need them soon enough, and she put them into the glovatrix on both of her hands, which she made herself. Then, she grabbed a list from her handmade pocket and read it out loud to herself.

"Missiles... Glovatrixes... Helmet..." Lucki listed off in her mind and muttered under her breath, and then she said as she placed the paper on the desk, "Looks like I've got everything."

Then, the she-kat went back to the lockers and opened T-Bone's, since that was where she had placed her personal items in, and she saw her father's photograph. Putting a finger on her lips, Lucki kissed it and placed the tip onto the tom's face, saying, "Love ya, Daddy."

Closing the locker, the she-kat went to the Sonickat and climbed onto the seat. Lucki breathed in, nervous about the Sonickat's first flight. She had already taken the vehicle for a test drive, and now it was time for its test flight. Riding a motorcycle was very different from flying a jet plane, especially since if the vehicle starts to malfunction, one would prefer stopping in the middle of the road over freefalling down hundreds, if not thousands, of feet in the air.

Pressing a button, the masked Lucki heard the vehicle started up with a mechanical roar. Breathing out with a mixture of excitement and anxiety, the masked kat pressed another button, which caused a small screen to say, 'JET MODE,' on it.

The Sonickat changed from the motorcycle form to its alterative form. The she-kat felt her shins being pushed up as the wings extended from the vehicle's form. Once the wings were out, a canopy covered the kat's body in a dome that touched the wings. Extra armor covered the wheels, which would protect the wheels from being attacked without causing too much drag on the Sonickat. Soon, the Sonickat was in its second form: a mini-jet.

With a deep inhale, Lucki twisted the left throttle, which caused the Sonickat to roar again, and pressed a third button, which activated the launch sequence. As the part of the floor, which held the Sonickat and Lucki, spun around, the brown she-kat had her right hand on its respective place on the vehicle. When she saw the tunnel that the SWAT Kats had used many times, Lucki turned the throttle, and that caused the Sonickat to race off through the tunnel, which lead to an opening in the Megakat City Salvage Yard.

Lucki felt the forceful pressure as the vehicle acsended into the sky, thankful that she built some endurence against the G-force from some practice, and before she knew it, Lucki was over Megakat City and the SWAT Kats Memorial Day Parade, and she looked down at the sights.

The floats in the parade was going down the main street and towards City Hall, where the mayor was to make the annual speech, and the mayor had promised to write a special speech, since it was the twentith anniversary of the SWAT Kats' final battle against Dark Kat and their disappearance, which happened on the ten years after the fall of Dark Kat. On the sidewalks, vendors of any and every kind were trying to sell their products and fares to any kat that would walk by them. Little kittens ran up and the streets, excited about the parade and seeing their friends from school, while their partents attempted, whether or not they were successful, to make sure their children did not get lost in the huge crowd.

"Wow!" The masked she-kat was in admiration of the sight of the parade, and then she said to herself, "Now that I've gotten a bird's-eye view of the city, it's time that I get an angel's prepective of the city."

Directing the aircraft towards the clouds, Lucki flew off, but not before a young kitten noticed the mini-jet in the distance, and then the child grabbed its mother's clothing, trying to get her attention towards to the flying jet. However, the mother thought the kitten was pointing at the Turbokat-like float.

Hearing this, Commander Felina Feral looked up at the sky to investigate what the kitten was shouting to its mother about, but she failed to see it. Shaking her head, the current commander of the Enforcers continued her way to City Hall.

Since the day that she became the commander of the Enforcers, Felina Feral had worked hard to maintain the peace in Megakat City, however it was difficult without the SWAT Kats to help them. She knew that her uncle preferred it, but he also found it just as hard to accomplish as well without the SWAT Kats. Soon, the former Commander Feral retired and gave the title of commander to his niece, and Felina did her best to maintain order within the metropolis.

The current commander made her way to City Hall, where she was to meet up with the current mayor, to report that her men were ready for anything. At the thought of talking to the mayor made the commander's lips curve into a grin on her slightly wrinkled face; both Felina and the current mayor were Megakat City's biggest supporters of the SWAT Kats since the vigilantes arrived to protect the city in their own fashion. Felina was a lieutenant in the Enforcers, when she made her support of the two toms well-known, and the current commander knew that the mayor had been openly supportive of the SWAT Kats, ever since her days as the deputy mayor.

Upon arriving at City Hall, the commander saw the current mayor of Megakat City, who was in her forties and maintained her good appearance despite of the stress of her profession, which was like being the Enforcer's current commander. The mayor's blond hair was light enough to hide any gray strains of hair, and there were a few noticeable wrinkles on her face. Also, the mayor's fashion sense had changed a little, and yet the mayor's preferred color of magenta still existed.

Approaching the lady mayor, Commander Feral made her presence known by saying, "Mayor, may I have a word with you?" Of course, it was more like a code than a question, but many kats do not really know that.

Turning to the direction of the commander, the mayor looked at her and replied, "Of course. Just give me a moment."

Returning to the other kat, the mayor told her that she would speak with her at a later time, and the assistant agreed to it and left. Once that was done, the mayor returned to Commander Feral and spoke with her.

"Sorry about that, Felina, but it was about my speech for this year's SWAT Kats Memorial Day."

"Don't worry about it, Callie," the female commander responded with a friendly smile on her face, "it's to be expected; after all, it's to remind those who've sacraficed themselves for Megakat City's sake."

"I know that." The mayor sharply stated to the commander, and then she sighed out heavily before saying, "I still am surprised about how much time has passed since that fateful day."

"Yeah..." The commander of the Enforcers admitted in agreement as she recalled the memory of that bittersweet day, when she was a lieutenant of the Enforcers and her uncle was the commander. Then, a mildly artful grin etched itself on the current commander's face as she said, "Of course, one can never really know for sure about the SWAT Kats."

Callie turned to the commander sharply and shot a dagger-like glare at Felina, expressing that the commander should NOT say such things, and then, the mayor added in a hushed and cutting tone of voice, "The same can be said about the villains that once caused choas in Megakat City..."

Commander Felina Feral backed from the mayor a little, hissing under her breath that she could not convice the current mayor of Megakat City to agree to make their own SWAT Kats once again. The female commander could make one, but she needed the mayor, Caille, to agree with the idea.

In Felina's mind, the new SWAT Kats would be like the original SWAT Kats, but the city would be able to protect them from false pretenses, like the situation with Hard Drive and Dark Kat, and have the support of both the law-makers and those that enforce the law. This team would be able to protect Megakat City without having to worry about their indentities being exposed by the enemies that threaten the metropolis.

However, the commander needed the mayor's permission to do this, and as of yet, the mayor had refused the idea many times. This confused Felina, since the mayor's husband has agreed to the idea, and he had said that he would talk it over with the mayor, which told Commander Feral that he tried and failed or did not speak to her about rebuilding the SWAT Kats.

The commander looked around for a moment before asking the mayor, "Where's your husband?"

"He's meeting up with an old friend of his." Callie bluntly stated with a relieved smile on her face, and the emotion of happines made itself known in her voice, "It's wonderful that he's forgiven himself for what happened. I'd started to think that day would never come, espeically since my husband's been feeling guilty about that day as well."

"That's good to hear." The commander smiled, having heard what happened that day ten years earlier, which she found strangely at the same time as the SWAT Kats' disappearance, if not their disbandment.

"It's even better to see." Callie smiled more brightly, estatic that her husband and his friend have finally accepted what happened and that neither of them were at fault. Then, the lady mayor's face became saddened as she added, "I wish I could say the same..."

Felina had something to say, but before she could say anything, the parade arrived at City Hall, telling the commander that it was about time for the mayor to make her speech. So, Commander Felina Feral stepped back and watched as Callie went to the podium and readied herself and the speech.

Soon, the parade, which consisted of many floats and vehicles, was at a halt and pointed at City Hall and the lady mayor, who managed to prepare both herself and the speech in a few moments. As the parade slowed down, the loudness of the cheers and the excitement slowly dulled to a quiet roar. However, the excitement was still in the air, and everyone that came to celebrate the SWAT Kats and to remember them felt it as did the commander to the Enforcers and the mayor of Megakat City.

Breathing in deeply, the female mayor managed to calm herself and clear her mind before she found herself ready to make the speech, and she quietly hoped that she would not mess up during her speech.

However, as she started to vocalize her speech, a loud, ear-damaging guitar riff echoed throughout the air, entering into the ears of every kat that was there, including the mayor's and the commander's. The riff lasted for a few seconds, and then, the riff ended, leaving a lot of kats, including Callie and Felina, confused and looking around for the kat responsible for hurting their ears and cutting off the mayor's speech before she had a chance to even say one word.

The masked she-kat, who was in the clouds when the riff nearly caused her to lose control of the Sonickat, was bareing her fangs from the ear-spiltting pain and the anger she felt for whomever was so denfiant enough to ruin the speech.

"Whoever did that is gonna get it!" Hissed the enraged she-kat, since she was not comfortable with the loud, blasting sound.

Then, a loud, scornful, mocking laugh echoed throughout the air and reached the ears of every kat that was there, including the flying Lucki, and they looked around for the source of the laugh, when they heard a voice echoed out of nowhere and out of thin air.

 _"'Ello, Megakat City! 'Ope you lot enjoyed the intro riff, but if you didn't, at least I've saved ya from being bored to death by the old kat's undoubtfully lame speech about how the SWAT Kats saved the city and bah, bah, BAH!"_

The voice's defeniance was evident to all that could hear the voice, and none were as shocked as the mayor, who was insulted by the disrespect in the seemnessly bodiless she-kat. The commander was not pleased at all, since the mayor and her became good friends within the previous twenty years.

"Who said that!?" Demanded Felina, reminding those that she was a member of the Feral clan and the previous commander's niece.

The current commander of the Enforcers did not have to wait for long, since the voice spoke again.

 _"Me name's Discord, and I've come to Megakat City to start up me Concert of Chaos, startin' with the complete and unconditional surrender of the whole city!"_

The whole city started an uproar upon hearing the announcement, however the unseen Discord had prepared a reponse to that reaction.

 _"I'd thought you blokes wouldn't agree with that idea. Well, 'ere's me demo to tell ya that I mean business!"_

With another guitar riff, a sightless blast roared from the clouds and hit a nearby mountain, which crumbled to the ground, causing panic amongst the kats of Megakat City. The mayor and the commander were speechless, and the air-borne Lucki was only able to say one thing upon seeing the destoryed mountain: "Crud!"

 _"I think I've gotten the bloody point across to you blokes,"_ Discord laughed at the reaction that the kats of the mertopolis, which was in almost pure and complete chaos, _"and now you lot know that I'm not strumming me strings for the fun of it, although I do enjoy it."_

The female commander bared her fangs as she reached for her portable radio, and she was about to give a command to the Enforcers. However, the unseen she-kat, Discord, was quick to stop that plan.

 _"'Ey, Commander Tame, if ya don't want me to paint the town red with every kat's blood, ya better keep your flyin' dogs on their leashes!"_

Hearing this, the commander jerkingly returned the radio back in her inside jacket pocket, since she did not truly know if the attacking feline was going to be true to her words. A noticeable word, "Crud," escaped from the commander's lips, because she could not do anything against the kat, known as Discord.

 _"Now that the old biddies are listenin' to me,"_ spoke the ever-mocking Discord, _"'ere's what I'm plannin' on doin': I plan on taking over your city in one of two ways. One, I could just take it by force, usin' me axe to level the city, and I'll build it back up as Discord City, or two, the mayor gives me the city with no strings attached to it. Ha, either way, this place is gettin' an overdue makeover!"_

The mayor was shocked to hear the demands of Discord, who continued to speak to the citizens of Megakat City.

 _"The first two things I plan on blastin' down is City 'All and the Enforcers 'Eadquarters, but I'm 'avin' a bloody 'ard time pickin' which one to destory first. 'Owever, I might be convince to allow both buildings to escape destruction for today, if you blokes surrender to me."_

Horror was inflicted into every heart of every kat that truly understood what Discord intented to do to the city from just hearing her dark words.

 _"I'll give ya thirty minutes to make up your minds,"_ Discord spoke to the city once last time, _"and by then, I expect either your surrender or refusal, which will result with the destruction of one of your awful lawful buildings. Either way, it'll be a bloody good time for me, and if ya don't give up, it'll be just bloody for you lot. Discord, out."_

With that message's ending, the kats were panicking still. Among the chaos, Callie and Felina felt so helpless as they tried to think of a way to stop Discord without surrendering the city to the mad she-kat. Callie regreted that she could not do anything, despite her postition as the mayor of Megakat City, and Felina felt that her title of the commander of the Enforcers was worthless at that moment. Yet, both of them were wishing that the SWAT Kats would do something, if the SWAT Kats were, indeed, still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

SWAT Kats: The Phoenix Sqaudron

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Two: The First Fight with a Villian

Over the skies of Megakat City, the masked Lucki flew in the Sonickat towards the airship, which was the source of the blast had destoryed a mountain that was near Megakat City. Having seen the clouds that surrounded the flying craft vanished into the air upon firing the blast, Lucki saw the huge airship that was colored black and red with silver accents, and being carried under the craft was something that looked like a giant speaker, like the one that were used for concerts and karaoke bars. The speaker, which was colored the same colors as the airship, told Lucki that she needed to find the instrument that was attached to the speaker before Megakat City becomes Discord's personal playground for mayhem and a lot of kats get hurt. Carefully, the masked she-kat made her way to the airship and landed on top of it.

"Okay," Lucki said to herself as she sucessfully landed on the top of the airship, "so far, so good."

She quickly and carefully parked the hybrid vehicle and dismounted from it, hoping that the Sonickat would stay where she had parked it, and the disguised she-kat went off to the front of the craft. However, the wind of the high altitude made it difficult to make her way to the control panel or area of the craft.

"Crud!" The masked she-kat hissed as the wind nearly caused her to lose her footing and maybe more, "I've got to get to that control area as soon as I can, before the half-hour's up!"

Then, an idea came to her, and she was quick to act on it. Using the glovatrix on her left hand, she activated the shield/buzz-saw feature and used it to cut a huge hole on the top of the airship. The idea worked, and it got the masked kat inside the craft, however the crash of the part of the airship was enough to alert the guards, who looked more like punk-rockers, that were partrolling the area.

"An intruder!" One of the guards shouted out, and another yelled out, "Shoot 'em!"

The guards fired their laser guns at the masked she-kat, who was quick to retreat and switch the buzz-saw to a shield at the same time, and she was able to deflect some of the shots, which caused some of the guards to duck to avoid being hit by the returned shots.

After being able to evade the guards that found her, the apparent SWAT Kat was able to hide, but she heard the sounds of more guards approaching her direction. Cursing in her mind, the she-kat looked for a possible escape route, when she noticed an air vent.

"Looks like I've got no other choose." The masked kat stated as she quickly went to the vent, untightened the screws, removed the cover and got herself inside the vent. As she finished retighting the screws on the vent cover, the guards arrived and found no trace of the she-kat in red and blue clothing.

One of the guards pulled out a radio and called to Discord.

"Discord, we're at the area, where the intruder was, and we can't find her here."

In the control area of the aircraft, a she-kat with butterscotch fur, boy-cut purple hair wearing a black and red jacket and pants with spikes on them and a black halter top was holding a handheld radio to one of her pireced ears and heard what the guard had reported to her.

"So, you're tellin' me that some she-kat that's playin' pretend 'ad managed to escape from you bloody dolts? And you'll be tellin' me that ya givin' up on findin' 'er?"

 _'But, Discord,"_ the guard's voice from the radio, sounding very nervous about giving the report to his employer, _"I didn't say that she's gone; she must be on the Dark Dawn!"_

"Duh, ya bloody moron!" The punk-looking she-kat shouted in the radio, "No kat's crazy enough to jump off of this ship at the altitude we're at without a bloody good reason! Now, go find 'er, and once ya do, bring 'er to me."

Hearing the dark tone of his boss at the last part, the guard responded, _"Yes, boss."_

Turning off the radio, Discord bared her fangs in anger, outraged at the fact that some kat was actually crazy enough to not only to face her but to be so willing to wear the guise of a SWAT Kat as well. As she was about to rant and rave about the living insult in SWAT Kat clothing, Discord made a realization, and calmly voiced it to herself alone.

"Of course, ha, ha! Why not 'ave the SWAT Kat wannabe be made into an example? It's perfect; not only I'll get a thorn kept from bein' put in me tail end, I also get to show that I'm not one to be messed with, especially by those that wanna play 'ero."

Then, Discord went to her instrument, which was a black and red guitar in appearance, and picked it up, almost causing the cord that it was attached to be pulled from the panel. The yellow and purple she-kat grinned darkly as she pulled the cord from the guitar.

"Well," the chaotic rocker-like kat purred as she prepared her instrument, "it looks like I'm gonna 'ave a bloody good time after all...

Then, as if on cue, the sound of an alarm ring off, and the red and black claded she-kat's mood went from dark to annoyed as she pulled out her cellular phone and started yelling at the kat at the other end of the connection.

"Blimey, Old Man! I don't need you callin' me, when I'm tryin' to take over Megakat City, and I don't bloody care, if your me bloodly grandfather too!" A moment passed and Discord listened to her grandfather, who said something about checking up on her and being proud of her, and that caused her to change her mood to a positive-sounding tone of suspsion as she said, "Oh, really? That's nice... Too nice for you to be sayin'."

The male kat on the other side of the phone call responded by a chuckle, and then he added that Discord should be careful about unexpected 'guests,' which the purple and yellow she-kat replied in mocking manner, "There's no bloody some kat, SWAT Kat or not, will be messin' up me plans; I've been workin' too long to let some wannabe SWAT Brat to waltz their way into this ship and destory me plans!"

Then, the kat at the other end of the conversation said that he had to end the call at that moment, and Discord said with a groan, "All right, Old Man. I'll give ya a call after I take Megakat City, so I can rub it in your face."

With a scornful laugh, Discord hung up and returned her cell phone back into her pocket, and then she looked at the clock and purred to herself, "Fifteen minutes before Megakat City belongs to me."

Then, the digital clock changed, and Discord's grin became wider as she said, "Looks like Megakat City's runnin' outta time."

Somewhere in the air vents, the masked Lucki looked at her clock and saw that a little over half of the time before Discord's next demonstration of destruction. The masked she-kat knew that she was running out of time and so was Megakat City.

"Crud! I've gotta hurry before it's too late!" The apparent SWAT Kat hissed under her breath, worried about the city and the citizens that lived there.

Careful not to make a lot of noise, the blue and red claded kat made her way to the direction of the control area, where the giant speaker was attached to and where Discord could be hiding. Seeing knew that Discord had to be stopped at nearly all costs, Lucki knew that she was going to face Discord in battle, and she knew that one's first battle is usually the hardest.

Then, the she-kat heard the unmistakeable voice of Discord echoing into the vent, and Lucki were that she was about to face her first super villian. This was the time she knew that she was going to see rather or not she was truly ready to be a SWAT Kat.

"Okay," the mask-wearing she-kat whispered to herself, "now's your big chance, but you better make sure that that insane she-kat's in a postition for a sneak attack."

Carefully and quietly, the self-made SWAT Kat looked out of the vent opening and saw a yellow and purple she-kat strumming on a guitar that matched the she-kat's clothing style, and the masked kat knew right away that it was Discord, the kat that destoryed a mountian to show that she was serious and capable of destorying Megakat City.

The masked kat extended a claw and used it to unscrew the vent cover, while trying not to get Discord's attention from her guitar playing. Soon, the cover was removed, and the masked she-kat managed to slip into the control room as she tried to get behind the mayhem-causing feline.

"So," Discord spoke without turning to the masked she-kat, who silently gasped upon hearing the she-kat, you're the kat that gave me men to slip. 'Owever, I'm glad that you came to me in person."

With a swift turn and quickly raising to her feet, Discord faced the mask kat and struck a chord, which caused a blast of sound, hitting Lucki and sent her to the other side of control room.

"Ow!" Mocked Discord as she walked towards the other she-kat, "That's gonna 'urt."

"Crud..." The masked kat hissed under her breath as she watched Discord approach her, but the she-kat in the black and red clothes stopped half-way between the she-kat and the other side of the control room.

"Well, you're gonna be one lucky kat." Discord darkly glared at the masked she-kat with her moon-yellow eyes, "You're gonna be the first to 'ave a taste of me axe's eleventh setting. Wanna know what it's gonna do?"

"Let me guess: it's gonna either hurt me enough to disable me from fighting or kill me."

"You got that right, girly." Laughed Discord as she heard the blue and red she-kat's answer, "'Owever, did you know 'ow?"

"I'd rather not ask." The masked Lucki replied through her teeth, still feeling some pain from being hit by the sound blast.

"Too bloody bad, 'cause I'm tellin' ya!" Discord's cruel words rolled out of her lips, "It'll crush your skull, and it'll cause your blood vessels to burst out; it'll be a double whammy for ya, and there's 'ardly a chance to survive it."

"And that's why I didn't wanna know." Grumbled the 'SWAT Kat,' as she placed her right hand to her left arm.

Another mocking laugh flew out of Discord's lips before she said, "I also wanna know the name of the kat that I'm gonna try this on, so tell."

The masked kat, Lucki, bared her fangs at the mocking she-kat, and she gave the she-kat, known as Discord, a single word: "Angel."

"Wha?" Discord looked sincerely confused at the response of the 'SWAT Kat,' who gave the name again in a setence.

"The name's Angel."

Hearing the answer once more, Discord scoffed at the she-kat in the torn, blue and red outfit and laughed out loud as she spoke to her opponent.

"You've gotta be bloody kiddin' me! You'd choose to die under that title, than be straightforward with me about your given name?! Fine with me; it doesn't really matter, since I'm about to show ya what 'appens to those that would stand up to me!"

Placing her right hand on the left glovatrix, the newly-named Angel announced, "I've yet to began to fight against you!"

Then, Angel raised her left hand, which was supported by the right hand, and used the larger glovatrix to fire a small missile at Discord, who quickly used her guitar to block the missile. Seeing this, Angel grinned slyfully as she watched the event unfold before her eyes.

The projectile had electricity buzzed and sparked, and the instrument soon did the same thing before the guitar shorted out in Discord's paws.

"'EY!" Anger and surprise roared from the purple-haired kat's lips and eyes.

Outside, the mammoth speaker blew up, telling all of Megakat City that something was happening in the airship that threaten their home. They did not know if the exploding speaker was a good thing or a bad thing.

Among those watching the events unfold in the distance, since Discord activated a projector that showed what was going on in the Dark Dawn's control room, two middle-aged toms were standing on the roof of City Hall. One was darker in color and lean in body form, but he was starting to show a little bit of fat around his stomach area. The other was bigger in the build of his body and had stripes on his body, but the only ones that were showing were on his arms.

"So," the larger of the two males spoke to his friend without turning his attention away from the fiery air craft, "what do you think about Lucki? Oh, I meant Angel."

"Don't know yet, buddy." The leaner of the two replied, sounding doubtful, "She's gotta get outta there alive."

"Don't worry about that." Chuckled the larger of the two, sounding confident about the mentioned she-kat, "She'll get herself out of there."

Back in the control room of the Dark Dawn, Angel got to her feet as Discord grolwed angrily as the purple and yellow she-kat pressed a button on her fried guitar.

"Looks like the Old Man was right about the 'guests,'" the hissing punk looked at her instrument as two blades flashed as they appeared from the guitar, "but I know exactly what to do before I do any-bloody-thing else, and that's gonna be cutting out the rats from the feed."

"Uh-oh." Angel muttered under her breath as Discord raised the instrument of destruction over her head, and the brown she-kat managed to dodge the swing before it was completed.

"'Old still!" Howled the attacking female as she continued to swing her ax in an attempt to kill the would-be SWAT Kat, who was trying not to get herself beheaded by the enraged female.

A few more swings of the ax of Discord came and went, and with only a few strands of her fur, nothing on Angel's body was lobbed off by the weapon. Also, Angel had backed herself into the control panel, and then she realized something about her situation; If Discord was in a strong enough of an anger, Angel could turn this to her advantage.

"Nowhere to go, wannabe!" Discord's face twisted in a victorious and deranged smile as she saw her victory was at hand.

Angel, on the other hand, did not see much of a victory in her near-future, but she knew that Discord must _not_ be the winner of this battle. As the violent female swung down at Angel, the masked SWAT Kat ducked down and activated the shield, which was also the buzz-saw, to block the attack, if the swing missed the panel and went for her.

Discord's swing failed to hit the apparent SWAT Kat and landed onto and into the control panel. Realizing what had transpired, the butterscotch-furred female started to yank and pull on the weapon/instrument in an attempt to remove it out of the machine.

"Of all the bloody luck!" Hissed Discord, whose anger was started to seemingly consume her mind, "Everything was goin' so well too, and then some wannabe decides to come up 'ere to mess up me plans, and now me ax's stuck in this 'ere bloody control panel. Can this day get any worse!?"

"Shouldn't have said that..." Grinned Angel, who retracted the buzz-saw/shield and pressed a button on her left glovatrix, and she caused the small missile that was still stuck on the guitar to buzz and spark again, shocking Dicord again and causing the control panel to overload on power.

Realizing what had happened, Discord groaned out with a growl, "I 'ad to open me big bloody mouth..."

Then, the panel exploded, blowing both females into the double doors that connected the control room to the rest of the airship. In the explosion, the double doors gave in to the force by the explosion and the two females being thrown into the doors, and the female felines found themselves in the corridors of the Dark Dawn.

"Whoa, what a ride..." A dazed Angel spoke before recovering quickly and running off to the Sonickat. The SWAT Kat did not want to wait around for Discord to recover and go after her again.

Hurrying to her ride and only means of escape, Angel managed to dodge the other punk kats, who were trying to reach for their own means of escape from the ship, which had started to blow up as soon as the control panel exploded, and she was started to worry about the Sonickat as she felt the air craft starting to tilt to the side of the ship. With a semi-constant stride in her running, she managed to reach the hole that allowed her to enter the ship, and using the grappleing hook in the right glovatrix, Angel used the hole to exit the descending air craft.

Once outside, Angel felt more of the tilt of the ship, and she knew right away that she needed to get to the Sonickat before it was too late. However, the motorcycle/mini-jet hybrid was sliding to the side the tilted the most.

"CRUD!" The she-kat shouted upon seeing her vehicle sliding down the side of the slowly falling airship before she ran after it, hoping that she could catch up with it and use it to escape.

With the increased speed from the sloping incline Angel successed in reaching the Sonickat, and she managed to start up the vehicle. Aiming towards the edge of the Dark Dawn, Angel revved up the engine and drove off the side. Once she was off the ship, Angel activated the jet-mode of the Sonickat and started to fly off from the falling craft.

"Well," Angel wiped the sweat from her brow as she watched several small air crafts flying from the falling airship, not unlike the rats swimming from a doomed ship on the ocean, "that's the end of that threat... For now anyway."

Then, laser shots flew nearby the Sonickat, causing the hybrid vehicle to be off-balance for a few moments. Once Angel managed to regain control of the Sonickat, she looked for the source of the lasers, and she found out the lasers were fired by an aircraft that looked very similar to the ship that was falling to the bay below, having a strong feeling that craft that fired at her was the personal craft of Discord.

 _"'Ey, SWAT Off!"_ The unmistakable voice of Discord rang from the radio, and Angel was not happy to heard the manic feline's voice, _"'Ow about we finish our fight now?"_

"I don't like the sound of this..."Angel felt a sense a dread as two more lasers flew at the Sonickat, and the SWAT Kat managed to dodge the blasts before firing a couple missiles at the small craft, which managed to evade the shots, and Angel received another call from the mocking Discord.

 _"'Ey, what's the matter? Don't ya 'ave any fight in ya, or are ya too stupid to know 'ow to fight at all?"_

Angel gritted her teeth, which caused her fangs to show again, and she did not enjoy being mocked by the psychotic feline. Then, a thought formed in the SWAT Kat's mind, causing the angry scowl to convert into a artful smile.

"I know how to fight, Discord," Angel spoke to herself and not to the criminal kat as she pressed a button on her helmet, causing a black, reflective visor to cover her blue, "however I don't always fight directly." Reaching and pressing a button of the Sonickat, Angel announced to herself, "Deploying flashbulb missile."

A small projectile was fired and went flying towards Discord's ship, and before the missile could make contact with the ship, the approaching end of the missile opened up and flashed a bright light, causing Discord to become temporary blinded.

Angel heard Discord's pained scream as the SWAT Kat reached for a button on the left glovatrix, saying to herself once more, "I do hope that Discord didn't forget about her guitar."

In the escape ship of Discord, the guitar was in the small aircraft, and the mini-scrambler, which was still lodged in the instrument, surged with electricity. The power surge made its way to the escape ship's electricial systems, overloading them with power.

Discord, having recovered from being blinded, realized that something was happening to the escape ship and decided to leap out of the exploding craft. Pulling a cord from a backpack-like object, the parachute deployed, preventing Discord, who was threatening and cursing at Angel, from falling to death.

Looking at the slowly descending she-kat, Angel noticed that Discord was going to land onto an Enforcer aircraft carrier, and she nearly laughed out loud of the Soinckat, knowing that Discord was going to have another reason to cuss out someone for her misfortune.

Seeing that her job was done, Angel turned to the direction of the hangar, and she was about to blast off towards the hidden hideout, when a voice called out to the SWAT Kat over the radio.

 _"This is Commander Felina Feral; I'm calling to the pilot of the unidentified aircraft that looks like a smaller version of the Turbokat, Angel."_

"Sticks and stones, Commander." Angel bluntly stated before she heard a reply from the other end of the communication line.

 _"Ha, ha, ha. I wasn't trying to be insulting, but I needed to get your attention."_

"Then, may I ask what do you want, and how did you know my name?" Angel was not sure about the Commander's intentions; she knew that the previous Commander Feral was the current commander's niece, but the SWAT Kat did not know if the current Enforcer Commander was going to be helpful or dismissive to her.

 _"I just wanted to say thanks for blasting Discord out of the sky; if she had managed to make good on her threat, Megakat City would've been in serious trouble."_

"I know," Angel answered as she rolled her eyes at the commander's voice, "I heard it from where I was at."

 _"About learning your name,"_ the voice of Commander Feral continued to answer her questions, _"Discord used a hologram projection to probably show that she's not one to be trifled with and tried to use you as the first unlucky show of her power. However, by the look of things, Discord only displayed that she was a fool to understimate the SWAT Kat, whether they are a part of the original squadron or not."_

"That doesn't surprise me," Angel spoke to the commander, "nor the fact that she may learn from her mistakes."

 _"Well, let's hope she doesn't make an encore for a long time."_ The commander laughed out before saying, _"I think you better get going before you run out of fuel."_ Felina Feral's voice rang a nell of sincere concern, _"And thanks again."_

"Anytime." Angel said before blasting off towards the hangar, while every kat in the city watched the mini-jet's departure, but she had a feeling that things were going to be more 'exciting' for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

SWAT Kats: The Phoenix Squadron

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Three: An Unexpected Turn in Expections

It was a quarter to three in the afternoon, and Lucki was dressed in an outfit that was composed of a black cap, a green T-shirt that was a size too big for Lucki, blue jeans with holes in the knees and tennis shoes that looked and was overworn as she walked down the sidewalk towards where she was to meet with her employer, enjoying the sight of kats continuing on with their lives after Discord's defeat and passing by a large television screen that showed the Cat's Eye News reporter, who was a tom with brown hair and light tan fur, talking about the event involving Discord and the SWAT Kat that was known as Angel.

 _"Cat's Eye News is still receiving calls from several of the citizens of Megakat City about the heroine of the day, Angel the SWAT Kat, who took down Discord before the invading kat could make good on her threats. When we interviewed Commander Felina Feral, she stated that she was grateful to Angel for stopping Discord, but she also added that Angel must be careful about destorying the property of others, since the strictfulness against crimes of property damage. We also spoke to Mayor Calico Briggs-Clawson, who replied that it was good to see the SWAT Kats return to action, and most of us would agree._

 _"Now for the big questions: Is Angel the newest recruit of the SWAT Kats? Is she the only one, and if not, how many more SWAT Kats, like her, are out there? Will the original SWAT Kats, T-Bone and Razor, return to action, or are they in full retirement from battle? So, many questions and not an answer to be found as of yet... Only time can tell us the answers we want to know about the SWAT Kats._

 _"One thing is for sure; the SWAT Kats are back and ready for action. This is Andy Gora, signing off."_

At the end of the report, Lucki had entered the building, where she was to meet up with her employer, and she found herself in a pizza palor, which was filled with many kats that talking about many things and included the topic of the SWAT Kat that saved the city from Discord's powercord. With a smile, Lucki walked to the counter and orderd a spanich and anchovy pizza, which caused the she-kat that was taking the order to cringe in disgust, and that resulted a quiet giggle from the brunette-blond that requested the order. Being told that it would take a little bit of time, Lucki went to an empty table and sat there, thinking about what happened bewteen her and Discord.

Reveiwing the battle in her mind, Lucki realized that she had, once again, lived up to her name, which was really Fortuna, and her nickname that her father had given her, since he was not fond with the name. She realized that she was nearly killed by the underlings' laser guns, the power soundwaves that would have been produced by Discord's amped-up guitared-up guitar, the guitar's built-in blades, the explosion of the control panel as well as the airship that completely blew up minutes later and the lasers from Discord's escapeship. In her mind, Lucki was thankful that the original SWAT Kats had left many of their training rooms and supplies behind, since she would have passed out if she had tried laughing the Sonickat without the training.

Then, she remembered something that she had heard during the fight against Discord: _"Looks like the Old Man was right about the 'guests..."_ That caused Lucki to become concerned about what might happen next, because if the 'Old Man' was one of the powerful villians that once attacked Megakat City years ago, that meant there could be someone, if not more, teaching some of the youth of Megakat City about becomin a villain, and that was not good for the people of the metropolis.

Then, a frightening thought formed in her mind, and she did not enjoy coming up with the very thought: 'What if one of the 'teachers of the new generation of supervillians' was Dark Kat himself?'

Before any other foul thought took form in her mind, she heard, "Order of spanich and... yuck... anchovy pizza!"

Lucki was so disturbed by the thought that she had failed to see the announcing she-kat's face twist with disgust as she picked up the box of pizza, since she was leaving the palor once her boss meets up with her.

As she went to the door, the entrance to the palor was opened by a burly, forty-something-year-old tom with tan-yellow fur, which had tan-brown stripes, and wearing a red jersey-like shirt, which was tucked into his black denim pants, and he recongized the she-kat with a happy greeting.

"Hiya, Lucki!" The tom waved at the she-kat with a somewhat-gruff voice, which Lucki recongized right away as only one person.

"Hiya, Boss!"

Then, the two kats exited the palor and started off to wherever Chace Furlong, Lucki's employer, was taking her.

As they walked, they talked about the event involving Angel and Discord, which Lucki said that it was a good thing that the SWAT Kats might be making a comeback. Her boss agreed with Lucki about the comeback, but he added that he wished that the same could not be said about Discord. That resulted in a bit of laughter from the two kats as they approached their destination.

A few minutes later, Lucki saw that they were heading towards Megakat Park, and then something unexpected, at least to Lucki, happened: Chance went into the park. Following him, Lucki asked, "Why are you going this way?"

"We're going to meet up with a pal of mine." Chance answered bluntly and quickly to the younger she-kat.

Not sated by the answer, Lucki could decide rather or not to continue her questioning or leave it alone. Thankfully for her, she did not need to ponder for much longer.

"Hey, Chance!" A voice called out, grabbing the attention of both Chance and Lucki.

Lucki saw the kat that called out to them, and she knew who the kat was right away; nearly every kat in Megakat City knew Jake Clawson, the mayor's husband, was scarred over his left eye by the Pastmaster when the villian kidnapped Calico, his wife, ten years earlier. That was another thing that the she-kat was not expecting at that moment.

"Hey, Jake!" Chance responded to the call as he hurried towards the leaner of the male kats and high-fived him, and Jake received it greatly and with a smile on his face.

Another unexpected thing, which was not seeing that the friend that Chance was talking about was the husband of the mayor's husband, was experienced by Lucki, who was becoming more confused with each passing event, when Chance started to talk to her. She knew somehow that was going to endure more of these strange events before the day was over.

"Hey, Lucki!" Chance called out to Lucki, who was walking to the two toms at the time, "I know that you know who he is, but I'd like to introduce to Jake Clawson, best WSO to ever fly in the skies!"

"Hey!" An embarassed Jake responded to the priase that he felt that he did not need, "I was only the weapons systems operator; you're the ace pilot."

As the two toms started to agrue who was the most important person at their job, whether or not it was currently or formerly, Lucki was confused about the introduction; she thought about why would her employer to the mayor's husband and then mention what Jake used to do, if he had already retired. This caused the lone she-kat to become extremely annoyed with the older toms.

"HEY!" Shouted Lucki, who was successful to halt the bicking that was being made by the male. Once she had their attentions, she started ranting loudly.

"What the furballs is goin' on here? I'm startin' to feel like I'm nuttin' more than a statue in the park, and I don't know what's goin' on!"

The toms, Chance and Jake, looked at each other, looking dumbfounded at the she-kat's rants, before they returned to Lucki and started to explain.

"Well," Jake, the cinnamon-shaded tom, was the first to speak, "sorry about ignoring you like that; that wasn't the intention or impression we wanted to make to you."

"For what's going on," Chance, the larger kat, explained, "we need to get out of the open to explain the rest."

"Get out of the open?" Lucki parroted as she followed her boss and the mayor's spouse to a part of the park that was in the area's center. It was all too strange to the young she-kat.

As the three kats reached the center of the park, Lucki noticed that Jake had pulled out something that looked like a security card, and her employer hasten his walking pace to a tree, which he felt for a couple of moments before opening a small door within the tree.

Dumbfounded about the tree being opened by Chance Furlong, Jake Clawson used the security card into the swipe machine that was embedded inside the tree, and then he allowed the eye scanner to scan his left eye, which Lucki thought was a good idea, since it was scarred.

The she-kat became more surprised as she saw an opening that was large enough to allow the three kats to go through and small enough to be well hidden in the middle of Megakat Park.

Looking at her boss, the brunette-blond asked him, "What's going on?"

"We'll explain, when we get there." Chance replied, sounding a little annoyed with the she-kat's inquiries.

The first to jump into the hole was the mayor's husband, then it was Chance, and finally it was Lucki's turn, but she took a few moments to compose herself for the drop before jumping into the hole, which closed after she entered it.

Upon dropping into the hole, Lucki found herself on a slide for a few moments before finding herself at the bottom. Looking around, the she-kat held on to her box of pizza, which acted as a source of comfort to Lucki at that point as she asked, "Where am I?"

"Don't worry." Chance patted her on the head, startling the young she-kat, "You're safe in the new hangar."

Hearing the statement caused Lucki's ears to perk up as she asked her employer, "Did you say 'the new hangar?'"

"That's right." The husband of the mayor replied in his friend's place before he told Lucki to follow him, which the she-kat did with a few questions in her mouth and on her mind.

As the three kats walked, Lucki's attention was directed at the darkness that surrounded the area, but the dark areas of the room did well to hide anything in its cloak. It annoyed the youngest kat greatly, since she had a natural curiosity about knowing things, but she did a good job on controlling herself and her habit.

Before she knew it, she found herself and the two older toms in a servaillance room of a kind, and this confused Lucki greatly as she watched Jake make his way to the control panel that sat under the screens.

Lucki felt the impulse to ask another question, but she did not get the chance to inquire, because Clawson pressed a button, causing all of the screens to activate and to show several moments of the brunette-blond in the SWAT Kats' hanger either working on the Sonickat or training in many of the training rooms. From want she saw, Lucki was thankful that none of the pictures showed her in any state of undress. However, she realized that they only people that would have been able to put in cameras in the hangar were the SWAT Kats themselves!

"Aw, crud!" Lucki exclaimed before looking at the two toms and asking them, "Are you two, by any chance, the SWAT Kats?"

The two friends looked at each other, exchanged a mischievious glance and returned their attentions to Lucki.

"Well," Chance answered with a chuckle in his voice, "we are."

Lucki looked at Jake Clawson, who nodded his head to confirm his and Chance's answer, and she paused for a moment. After being speechless for that tiny amount of time, Lucki asked her boss with a somewhat hurt tone of voice, "Why didn't ya tell me?"

Chance looked guilty upon hearing the tomboy's voice and answered, "Sorry 'bout that, Lucki, but I was under strict orders," at that moment, he turned his eyes to Jake, who sheepishly shrugged his own shoulders to his friend, as the bigger tom spoke, "however, that order was dropped after you knocked Discord outta the sky."

"Okay," Lucki stated, sounding very understanding about the situtation, but she did have a few more questions, "but what's going on?"

"Well," the mayor's husband answered with a smile on his red-brown face, "for the last few months, Chance and I have been working on restarting the SWAT Kats, but this time, we'd have more kats with high-level skills in their respective capabilites, and one or two ground units fighting on the ground, when the Trubokat can't touch the ground for any reason."

"Also," Chance chimed in, "with what we saw today, they may be more of those younger generation villians, and that might be more than we could handle."

"So," Lucki thought out loud, "you're trying to be safe rather than sorry."

"Pretty much." Chuckled Clawson, and then he continued after regaining a serious expression, "However, the reboot's being compromised by Callie after the tragic loss of our son ten years ago.

"What!?" Lucki was completely taken aback by the statement, "I thought that he was sent out of the city to protect him!"

"That's what Callie and I told the city after the Pastmaster's last attempt to kidnap Callie." Clawson explained, trying to fight back the tears, and that told anyone that losing his child was still painful to him, ever after ten years had passed.

"What happened?" Lucki asked, but she quickly covered her mouth, surprised at her own insensitivity. Recollecting her wits and removing her paws from her lips, the brown and yellow she-kat stated frantically, "If you don't wanna talk about it, I totally understand!"

Clawson, still feeling somewhat bitter about what happened to his son, smiled at Lucki and replied in a fatherly manner, "That's okay; I know that you weren't trying to be cruel."

Sighing out of relief, the she-kat assumed in a question-like tone, "And that's why the mayor refused to allow the SWAT Kats to be reinstated."

"That, and a few other things..." The mayor's husband looked at Lucki's employer, who looked regretful upon hearing about the loss of his best friend's son once again.

Lucki followed Clawson's direction of attention and was silent for a few moments before asking, "After what's been happening for a little while, maybe that... Maybe the mayor might reconsider putting the SWAT Kats back in action."

"I hope so." Clawson stated firmly, and then Chance added his own thoughts into the conversation, "She'd have to be crazy to _not_ reinstate us!"

"You'd better hope that Megakat Asylum has an extra room." A stern, female voice rang out, grabbing the attentions of the group and causing them to turn towards its owner.

"Commander Feral!" Lucki exclaimed in her shock from both hearing and seeing the leader of the Enforcers in the SWAT Kats' new hangar, "What are you doing here?"

"I can tell that you two hadn't told Lucki that I'm one of the people that is responsible for even getting this hangar bulit into the city."

"Really?" Lucki was dumbfounded about the statement, especially since she knew that the former commander of the Enforcers, who was also the current commander's uncle, would cough up a hairball, if he ever found out about the hangar idea coming from Felina.

"That's right." Chance spoke up again, "It was even her idea to put a secret entrance in Megakat Park."

"Cool." The brunette-blond kat bluntly and cheerfully replied, showing that she was impressed with the current commander's actions.

Then, Lucki shifted from impressed to curious and asked Felina Feral, "What did you mean by what you've meant when you came in?" That question caused the three older kats to became confused, and that made the youngest of the kats to correct herself, saying, "What I meant was why did the mayor say 'no' to returning the SWAT Kats to action."

"That's because she didn't to see any more kats sacraficing themselves in the that her son did!" The powerfully stern voice of Mayor Calico Briggs-Clawson echoed throughout the room, causing Lucki to turn towards the blond she-kat, who was marching towards her as she added, "I am thankful that you've stop Discord, but I'm putting a stop to any more vigilante stuff, starting with you, Fortuna Whitefang!"

As much as Lucki detested being by her given name, the fury that rose and burned within her body was hotter and more noticeable, when she was told not of be a SWAT Kat anymore. Lucki could understand why the mayor did not want any more lives to be lost in the line of duty; after all, she lost both of her parents to Doctor Viper's creatures on different occasionss. However, trying to stop people from trying to protect their home was not, by any means, going to stop them at all. At that point, her anger became words, and after putting her boxed pizza on the panel of the many screens, Lucki directed them at the mayor of Megakat City!

"What makes you think that people weren't gonna try to fight off nutjobs, like Discord or those that T-Bone and Razor have fought off in the past!? Huh!? I understand that you don't want more kats to be killed in the battle, but that's, by no means, an excuse to to stop me or anyone else that feels the same thing as me! I AM gonna be a SWAT Kats, and I DON'T CARE if you make the commander put a warrant out for my arrest; I'll keep fighting for Megakat City, because of the same reason you're trying to stop me!"

After her declairation, Lucki panted, which she usually did when she had been angry enough, as she maintained her expression of defience to the mayor, who looked shocked at that moment before recomposing herself before she spoke again.

"Well, if that's the case," Lucki heard a grim tone in the mayor's voice, "it looks like that I have no choose but to..." A pause came, making the youngest she-kat nervous, but what the mayor added to the end of the announcement was completely unexpected.

"Welcome to the SWAT Kats, Lucki."

"Huh?" The younger she-kat was, without a doubt, completely taken by surprise, when the blond she-kat welcomed her with a smile and a giggle.

"Way to go, Lucki!" Chance leapt up into the air before grabbing his employee and pulling her into a bear hug.

"Congrats, kid." The commander of the Enforcers smiled, looking very relieved about Lucki's acceptance into the team.

"Wow, Callie!" Jake directed his attention to his wife, "If I didn't know any better, I'd probably thought that you were serious."

The mayor grinned with a little gleam of mischief in her eyes as she responded to her husband, "Well, it's not my first time in trying my hand in acting as you and Chance know well enough."

"We know, Callie!" Chance laughed a little after putting Lucki back to the ground, "WE KNOW!"

The only one that was not making any kind of comment was Lucki, who was still a little stunned about the unexpected change of heart by the lady mayor. Lucki's unusual silence did not escape the notice of Felina Feral, who went to the young kat, placed a paw on Lucki's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

Coming out of her self-induced trance, the brunette-blond looked at the commander and replied, "I'm okay; I'm just a little stunned."

"All right." Felina smiled at the brown-furred she-kat as she spoke, "You weren't expecting any of this, when you woke up this morning, were you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lucki returned to her normaI self, "I wasn't even expecting to fight a supervillian on my first test flight of the Sonickat!"

Looking shocked from what she heard, Felina Feral asked, "You're kidding!"

"I wish!" The answer was blunt and clear as it came out of Lucki's mouth.

"Well," The commander recomposed herself as she spoke, "it only shows that you're great at building vehicles."

"Or living up to the name my mom gave me on that fateful Friday that Thirteenth." Lucki stated bluntly, but she had a smile on her face, since she knew that she had been blessed with good fortune in her young life.

Chance, who had overheard the sentence, chuckled as he recalled the story that his employee had told him during her second month of working at the Megakat City Salvage Yard.

According to Lucki, the brunette-blond female was born on a Friday the Thirteenth, and thirteen misfortunate things happened to her parents on that day: The first and second things were that Lucki was earlier and the phone was not connected, which prevented Lucki's mother from contacting either the hospital or Lucki's father. The third and fourth unlucky events were connected to each other, because Lucki's father was blamed for something that one of his co-workers did, and that caused Lucki's mother to be in labor by herself, which last longer than she had expected. The fifth unfortunate thing was that all of her neighbors were not home.

When Lucki's father came home, he bumped each of his elbows when he tripped over the capret rug on that same day; the first time was when he came home, landing on the right elbow, and the second one was bumped, when he was rushing to the car upon finding out that his wife was in labor. After getting both his wife and himself into the car, Lucki's father ran over the trashcan that was in the way, since Lucki's father had forgotten about when he heard his wife's cries, and that act of forgetfulness caused garbage to fly into the wind.

Once he was on the road to the hospital, Lucki's father and mother managed to have an half-hour of unfortunate events, but that ended, when they saw that the way was blocked by a campagin parade for Mayor Manx's re-election. Quickly, Lucki's father took a different route, but he soon found out that there was some constrution being done on that route, causing him to take a third route. There was nothing blocking the third route, but there was a lot of garbage there, and a sharp piece of garbage caused the car to get two flat tires.

After getting off of the car, Lucki's father managed to call a cab, which was just getting off a break. However, once the would-be parents entered the cab, they found out almost immediately that the driver was under the influence of katnip, but it was too late to tell the doped-up kat to stop, because the driver had droven into a brick wall of a nearby building.

Thankfully for Lucki's parents and the driver, Lucki, who was born in the taxi cab, was crying so loud that someone manage to hear over the loud yelling of the building's owner, and that caused the smart kat to call for an ambulance, which came in a record time, to take the four kats to the hospital.

All four kats escaped death, although Lucki's parents had minor injuries and had to stay overnight for observation with their newborn kitten, but the driver was dismissed from his job and forced to take a program for kats with an addiction to katnip.

As soon as the lucky parents saw their kitten, it was Lucki's mother that name her child Fortuna for the events that led to the child's birth as well as the kitten's hair color, since it was believed, by Lucki's mother, that kats born with striped hair were to be blessed with great luck. Lucki's father was not fond with the name that his wife had choosen, and give the alias 'Lucki.'

Chance believed that it was a story that Lucki made up, but he did a little research and found that he owed Lucki an apology, when he found out that Lucki was being sincere about the story of her birth. He did say that he was sorry, but the she-kat told him not to worry about it, since it was not the first time someone believed that she was making up stories.

Then, the tom kat remembered something about Lucki: it was her birthday! Chance went to the young she-kat and, in a brotherly tone, asked, "This has to be the best birthday in your whole life, right?"

"Birthday!?" Lucki exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the other kats, "I've forgotten that it was my birthday again!"

"Second time today too." Chance shook his head, simplily not believing that this kat has forgotten her birthday more than once, however he decided that it could have been due to the excitement of the day.

"Well," beamed Lucki as she went to her nearly-forgotten pizza, "it's a good thing I've got some pizza to celebrate with!"

Chance groaned upon hearing Lucki's statement, "If that's what I think that is, I think I'll pass."

Jake Clawson, upon seeing his friend's reaction, asked, "What's wrong with her pizza?"

With a mild grimace on his face, Chance stated, "Her favorite pizza is spinach and anchovy."

"Spinach and anchovy?!" Jake repeated in disgust before adding his own comment about the she-kat's taste in food, "Pizza should never be sevred with those nasty topping combo."

The females heard the toppings that Lucki liked and tried not to express disgust in an attempt to not hurt the younger she-kat's feelings. However, that was not the case for Lucki.

"Don't tell me that you guys haven't tried it."

"We have." The four older kats responded in unison, causing Lucki to laugh out a little before saying, "If that's the case, it means more for me!"

With a giggle, Lucki opened the box, grabbed a slice and bit into it. She enjoyed the flavor and the disgusted faces of her new allies.

"As long as she doesn't eat that crud in the Turbokat," moaned Chance as he held a paw to his stomach, "I'm okay with it, at least, for the most part."

Hearing that statement, Lucki put the half-eaten pizza slice back into the box and looked at the tom that was her employer and asked, "What did you say?"

"Well," Chance chuckled a little, "it's expected as a member of the SWAT Kats, and as it scares me to death, there'll be days that wouldn't be able to fly the Turbokat, and I know for a fact that you've wanted to be a pilot, like your dad..."

A shocked Lucki asked the older tom, "Do you mean that I'm going to fly Turbokat!?"

"After you get some training under your belt, Lucki." The tan-yellow tom replied to the question, "I'm not putting a rookie in the pilot's seat without some training."

Without warning, Chance was pounced by an estatic Lucki, who gave the pilot a powerful hug, sending herself and the older tom into a spin.

"OH, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucki said in her excitement as she hugged Chance, "This IS definately the BEST birthday in my life!"

Little did any of the kats in that hangar knew at that time, it was not only the rebirth of the SWAT Kats, but something else was about to rise up with the original SWAT Kats.


	4. Chapter 4

SWAT Kats: The Phoenix Squadron

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Four: Picking Up a Teammate... Or Two?

In a dark catacomb that was only lit up by torches hung on the walls, a being that was in a robe, which was colored blue with red accents on it, that had a hood that was decorated with a red symbol that looked very similar to the symbol that is on the SWAT Kats' helmets as well as covered enough of his face, which only allowed others to see that he wore a mask, standing over a small, stone statue. In addition of the hood, the being also had a mask over his eyes, which were a hazel-green shade. In his hand, a sword with a dragon's head on the golden hilt was tightly held as its wielder readied it for a powerful, final swing.

"At long last," the cloaked kat hissed out as he glared fatally at the statue, "I shall put an end to your mayhem, and I shall end all of your threats to the cities of Megalith and Megakat forever!"

The tom's other hand grabbed the hilt, and he rose the blade over his head, saying to the stone figure, "It ends now, Pastmaster!" Using all of his strength, the being swung the sword, which destoryed the supposed undead being with one swing.

With that downward strike, the statue quickly became rubble, and anything that resembled any part of the Pastmaster was unrecongizable with the exception of the magical pocketwatch, which was the source of most of the undead kat's magic and power and was the only thing of the Pastmaster that was not turned to stone.

The lone being took notice of the magical item and went towards it in a slow pace before he picked it up and looked it.

"Alas," spoke the kat that held the pocketwatch of the Pastmaster in his hand, "it seems that my desire to return to my home time will still burn in my chest, like a raging fire."

At the end of the statement, the watch started to glow and spark with a power, and that grabbed the cloaked being's attention.

"What sorcery is this?" Exclaimed the tom as the light radiating from the watch nearly blinded him.

Then, a bolt of magical energy flew from the watch and landed a few feet from the robe-wearing kat, who was in awe of the sight of the spinning vortex. The new holder of the watch was also wary of the portal, since he had went through one of the portals before the Pastmaster's death.

Upon taking a step back, the sword-wielding tom shook his head and spoke to himself, "Have some courage! Nothing can be gained, if one does not have willingness to take a risk."

Taking a deep breath, the hooded tom put the watch of the Pastmaster into a pocket inside of his robe and started running towards the portal. When he reached the vortex, he shut his eyes tightly as he entered the portal, which vanished after the lone kat entered, leaving the stone remains of the Pastmaster by themselves.

Eight hundred years in the future, Angel was riding the Sonickat to the laboratory of Professor Hackle, who unintentionally created the Metallikats, to pick up Cybertron, a robot that managed to do what the professor designed to do, and that was to help katkind, although the Cybertron only saw action one time due to being damaged so badly that it was nearly unsalvageable when the Pastmaster brought the giant mummies of Katchu Pichu to try to take over Megakat City. As excited as was about meeting and even bringing the little robot back to the second hangar as well as much as she wanted to see the white-sand beach, the newest member of the SWAT Kats had her mind on other thoughts, and they were troubling to her.

Two weeks had passed after the SWAT Kats' Memorial Day that the SWAT Kat that was known as Angel made her debut in crime fighting and the reinstallment of the SWAT Kats with Angel as its newest member. However, things have been quiet; no super villians appeared to try to claim Megakat City after Discord's failed attempt, and that has caused the mayor, Calico Briggs-Clawson, to start thinking that it was not the smartest idea to put the SWAT Kats back in action.

Angel was so deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice a purple light in the distance at first, but as she drew closer to the light, the she-kat saw it and slowed down the bike upon seeing the source of the lights hovering over the road that she was riding on, and the sight of the spinning vortex caused her to call Razor and T-Bone via communicator.

"Hey, guys. I'm en route to Professor Hackle's place, where I found this thing hovering over the street."

 _"Here's a news flash, Angel,"_ the unmistakeable voice of T-Bone responded with a teasing tone, _"but those are cloulds."_

"Funny," Angel replied in a sarcastic tone, "I thought it looked like some kind of portal."

 _"A portal!?"_ All tones of playfulness vanished from the pilot's voice, _"Is it one of the Pastmaster's time portals?"_

"Don't know, but I'm going to check it out." Angel annouced, and that caused T-Bone to protest loudly.

 _"Forget it, Angel! You're not ready face someone like him!"_

"On the contrary, T-Bone," Angel retorted bluntly, "after learning of how the mayor's son left the city, it's both the commander's and my opinion that both you and Razor are less qualified to face him than me."

Silence was heard by Angel, who knew that she had proven her point to T-Bone, and then one of the alarms went off. Acting quickly, Angel pressed a button, which showed a close-up of a body falling from the portal. Seeing this, the she-kat spoke frantically to T-Bone, "Sorry, T-Bone, but something's coming out of the portal, and it doesn't look like it's awake! Call ya later!"

 _"Angel, don't-"_ T-Bone was cut off, and Angel was going to get the falling being, not caring about what T-Bone had told her NOT to do.

Pressing a button, the only female member of the SWAT Kats had activated the Sonickat's jet mode, causing the vehicle to take on an appearance that resembled the Turbokat's form. Using the jet engines that was below the main engine of the hybrid, the small jet-like blasted off the ground and flew into the sky. Angel knew that she had to be quick as well as careful about getting the falling being, and she had to make sure that she also keep the Sonickat in the air as well.

"I've got to time this right, or I'll miss the kat." Angel muttered to herself as she neared closer to the falling being.

With the passing of a few tense seconds, Angel made sure that she timed it just right before she switched the Sonickat from its jet mode to its motorcycle form, allowing her to be able to catch the being without the interverence of anything on the vehicle.

"Gotcha!" Shouted the she-kat as she caught the being before positioning herself behind the cloaked kat and changed the form of the Sonickat back to its jet form, stopping the free fall of both the mysterious being and the hybrid vehicle.

 _"Angel!"_ Razor's voice rang out of the communication device that was in the Sonickat, _"Come in! T-Bone told me about the time portal!"_

"Not now, Razor!" Angel responded to the unseen SWAT kat, "I'm having a hard time landing the Sonickat! I'll call back as soon as I land it!"

 _"Angel! What's wrong?!"_ Razor started to sound panicked about the newest SWAT Kat, _"Were you attacked!?"_

"NO!" Shouted Angel, who was annoyed with the veteran's frantic questions, "I'll call back later! Over and out!"

Then, she pressed the button to cut off the communication line, and she did that hard enough to cause some pain to her extended digit. As she recovered from the mild pain, Angel said to Razor, even though she knew that he could not hear it, "Sorry, but your yelling isn't helping."

Back at the new hangar of the SWAT Kats, Razor was shocked at the fact that Angel had disconnected the line, and then he was about to start to rant, but T-Bone was quick to stop the loud shouting before it started.

"Calm down, Razor. Angel's a grown kat; she can take care of herself, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yes, there is!" Razor retorted sharply, "The Pastmaster is something to worry about, T-Bone! She's never fought the Pastmaster before!"

Upon hearing that statement, T-Bone let out a sigh of dejection and stated to his partner, "And this is way both Felina and Angel think that we shouldn't engage that troll in combat at this time."

Razor bared his fangs in anger; he knew that T-Bone was right. However, the weapon systems operator felt that he should do something other than sitting around and waiting for a sign that Angel was all right. Logically, he knew that Angel was capable of taking care of herself, but he also knew that Angel was not experienced in combating the supernatural, and that worried him more than anything at that time.

 _"Come in, T-Bone and Razor!"_ Angel's voice called out, easing Razor's concerns about the female SWAT Kat.

T-Bone was the tom that answered the call from Angel, saying, "T-Bone here. You hurt, Angel?"

 _"I'm just fine, T-Bone."_ The answer relieved Razor some more, _"I was having a hard time getting control of the Sonickat, while keeping the medievel SWAT Kat from falling out of the seat."_

"Medievel SWAT Kat?" T-Bone and Razor were confused by Angel's explaination, and the larger of the toms asked, "What do you mean?"

 _"Exactly what I meant."_ Angel replied to the confused toms, _"I'll send a picture; give me a moment or two."_

T-Bone and Razor waited for a minute before they received a picture of a kat in a blue hooded robe, which was accented with red markings that looked very similar to the markings on their own uniforms, with a mask on their face and a belt that held a sheath with a sword in it lying on the sand. Both the veteran SWAT Kats were more surprised about seeing the sword's hilt than anything else about the unconscious kat.

"I don't believe it!" Exclaimed Razor, who knew what the sword was, and T-Bone told Angel via the communicator, "That's the Dragon Sword!"

Back at the beach, where Angel had landed on, the confused she-kat was processing the newly-received information as she asked her boss, "The Dragon Sword?"

Razor answered the question, saying, _"It's a long story, but it tells us that you're might be fighting the Pastmaster either now or soon."_

T-Bone's voice rang out next, _"From what we know, the Dragon Sword is supposed to fight off that troll, so he could be an ally."_

"Him?" Asked the youngest of the SWAT Kats, while she looked at the kat that she had rescue, "Are you sure?"

 _"Well, not completely,"_ the WSO answered before the pilot had the chance, _"but it would be a good idea to stick with him for a while to make sure."_

"So, who's gonna do that assignment?" Angel laughed a little before hearing Razor's answer to the she-kat, _"Why, you, Angel."_

The answer caused the female SWAT Kat to ask Razor, "What did I do to ya in a past life?"

 _"Sorry, Angel, but you're the only one there right now, and if he's really from the Dark Ages, then he might not see you as much of a threat."_

"What?" The she-kat growled, feeling a little insulted, even though she knew that Razor was right. Then, she took a deep breath and said, "Fine, but only because you guys said so."

 _"Sorry, Angel."_ T-Bone stated over the communicator, _"We'll see you, Cybertron and the new guy as soon as possible."_

"Right..." The masked she-kat sighed out, removing her eyes from the sleeping tom for a few moments, "Over and out."

Disconnecting the communication between the original SWAT Kats and herself, Angel could not believe her fortune; she was stuck with a stranger from the Dark Ages, who could swiftly dismiss her because of the fact that she is a female, and she still had to pick up Cybertron as well. At that point, Angel had considered leaving the time traveler behind, but she realized that she was being selfish, since she did not want to be a babysitter to any kat and started to consider that he might need a friendly face, even if it meant being dismissed by him.

As she sulked in her thoughts, Angel failed to see the kat stir a little and wake up. The hooded tom looked around for a moment and saw Angel, who was deep in her thoughts, when he approached her.

"Excuse me, m'lady?" The cloaked tom asked Angel, who was pulled out of her thoughts and looked at the strange kat.

Angel was a little shocked at the tom's manners, since she was expecting him to be rude and dismissive of her, so she was speechless for a few moments before she responded to the cloaked tomkat.

"OH! Sorry! You're awake!"

"I am." The kat that Angel rescued from a fatal fall spoke with a nod of his head, "May I ask if you are a SWAT Kat?"

With a nervous chuckle, Angel responded bluntly, "I think you just did, and yeah, I'm a SWAT Kat. Why do you-?"

As soon as she tried to ask a question, the masked tom embraced Angel and whirled both her and himself around, laughing and saying in a gleeful tone of voice, "I have finally returned to the time and land of my birth!"

"Hey! Put me down!" Angel shouted, not enjoying being spun around like a top, and the masked, sword-carrying tom heard the she-kat and obeyed, and upon putting her down, he apologized to her.

"Forgive me, m'lady. I meant not to frighten you. I was so overjoyed that I have returned to Megakat City that I lost my senses for that moment."

Angel had a desire to yell at the tom, but she considered that he had just return to his home town, if he was being truthful, and then she realized something odd about the tom, and that was if he was from Megakat City, how and why did he fall out of that time vortex.

However, the she-kat did not get to asked the strange tomkat, since a loud noise echoed in the air, causing both kats to the direction of the sound's origin.

"What was that?" The male kat asked Angel, apparently shakened by the rumbling sound.

"Don't know," Angel answered without looking at her new friend, "but I think I know just where that rumble came from."

Climbing onto the Sonickat, Angel started up the engine, which startled the cloaked tom, and turned to him, saying to him, "Get on."

"What?" The strange kat was confused about the she-kat's invitation to ride her vehicle.

"Get on." Angel repeated herself before she told him, "I was told to keep an eye on you, and if you're telling the truth about being from Megakat City before finding yourself in the Dark Ages, I'd think that you don't wanna be all alone."

With a blush on his partly-exposed face, the robed kat admitted to Angel, "Alas, you are correct in your assumpsions."

"Then, come on." Angel offered for a third time, and the tom took it that time, climbing onto the Sonickat and seating himself behind the female SWAT Kat.

"You might want to hold on to me." Angel stated, which confused the tom, before she revved-up the engine and drove it.

The masked time traveler grabbed onto the female SWAT Kat, who grinned a little, as they rode towards the source of the rumble. The ride lasted for a few minutes, when they reached a large condo-like laboratory embedded in a cliff that sit on the shore to the ocean, and the two masked kats saw in a distance was a giant robot heading towards MegaKat City.

"Crud!" Exclaimed Angel when she saw the giant robot, "I hope that's a friendly robot."

"Friendly?" Asked the masked tom, "I am hoping that thing is not a machine for war!"

Then, the large machine started firing rockets into the forest that sat next to the beach, causing a massive fire.

"If that's Professor Hackle's, he's got some explaining to do." The masked she-kat stated more to herself than her passenger as she slowed the hybrid vehicle to a stop. Once the Sonickat was at a complete stop, she told the masked tom to get off the machine.

"Why?" The time traveler asked, but he obeyed the she-kat.

"T-Bone and Razor would disapprove of me being an civillian into a combat zone." Angel stated as she was about to drive off again, but the masked tom stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What?" The driver of the Sonickat asked, still prepared to face the fushica-shaded robot.

"If my memory serves me well," the strange tomkat spoke to Angel in a serious tone of voice, "machinery tends to weak against small pieces of matter, like sand. Am I correct to trust my memory in this matter?"

"You are," Angel confirmed as she looked at the white-sand beach before she added sharply, "and unless a sandstorm happens to come by, it's not gonna happen."

"Forgive me for being so bold," the strange kat spoke with a series of calm-sounding words flowing from his sly smile, "but I believe that I can summon a storm of sand."

"And I'll believe it, when I see it." Angel stated in a sarcastic tone of voice, not believing the strange kat's relaxed words.

Maintaining his sly smile, the tom pulled his sword from its steath and said with growing confidence, "Then, I shall make you believe."

"Dude," the she-kat became nervous as she witnessed the blade of the sword being exposed to the sunlight, "I was just kidding!"

"I know." The tom maintained his artful grin as the wind started to stir and blow around the two kats, "Alas, I was forthright with my words."

Then, the air stirred up the sand, bringing some of it into the wind, and that caused the masked she-kat to become worried about the sudden rush of air as she watched the male kat.

The time-traveling tom spun around once before he pointed the blade of the Dragon Sword towards the robot, and the wind, which had been spiraling around the masked kats, obeyed the silent command and flew at the machine. The sand-carrying gale surrounded the huge robot, and some of the wisps from the gale slipped into the machine, putting the sand into the wires and circuits. The sand caused problems for the over-sized robot, who short-circuited within a few seconds, causing an explosion, but the dancing wind was not done. The cloaked kat directed the wind to the fire that was eating the forest alive, and more sand was carried by the powerful breeze, which was able to put out the blaze before it could become a worse problem.

Seeing this, Angel was speechless as the winds died down, causing the sand that was still in the air to drop onto the embers that was left behind by the fire. Quickly recovering her composure, the female SWAT Kat spoke to the magic-using tom, who was putting the sword back in its steath.

"Okay, I believe it now."

"I know." Smiled the tomkat, expressing his pleasure that he had convinced the SWAT Kat of his powers.

"SWAT Kats!" An elderly voice rang out to the masked kats, who turned to the direction of the laboratory of Professor Hackle to see the doctor himself.

Wearing a white lab coat over his sensible clothes, Professor Hackle made his way to the two masked kats as quickly as he could as well as any kat of his years and using a cane could. His companion in that short journey was a white robot that looked very much like the one that the stranger destoryed, but it was much smaller and had the color white covering its body.

Angel saw the elderly kat and went to him, and upon reaching the doctor, she asked, "Professor Hackle, are you alright?"

"I am fine, SWAT Kat." The old tom responded, half-out of breath from his hurrying to the she-kat, and then, he said as he turned to the little robot, "And so is the Cybertron."

Upon hearing its name, the little robot chirped, sounding happy at the announcement of itself to the SWAT Kat, however when it saw Angel, Cybertron looked dejected and disappointed. That concerned the newest SWAT Kat.

"What's wrong, Cybertron?"

"Don't worry about it." Professor Hackle explained to the female kat, "He was expecting T-Bone and Razor."

As its creator spoke to Angel, Cybertron looked at the other kat that had followed the she-kat and started to chirp happily, gaining the attentions of Hackle and Angel, who watched the robot charge towards masked tom, and started to circle around the baffled tom, who had a hand on his weapon.

Seeing his creation acting the way it was towards the masked tom, Professor Hackle chuckled before calling the robot back, saying, "That's not Razor, Cybertron. Please, come back here."

The robot came to a halt, looked at Hackle, then back to the odd kat and returned to its attention to its creator, who listened to Cybertron "speak" to him and saw it pointing at the startled tom.

"I know that he looks like Razor," Hackle shook his head, "but he is not that SWAT Kat."

Looking sad, the robot wheeled back to the doctor, who also added, "But you are going to see T-Bone and Razor soon enough."

Hearing that statement, Cybertron started to beep rapidly, showing the it was excited about seeing the original SWAT Kats again.

Pleased to hear that as well, Angel looked at the doctor and asked, "What was the deal with the giant pink robot? Was it a malfunction?"

"I think so." Answered an unsure Hackle, "It happened when I opened a letter that was left on my door." As the doctor spoke, he pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Angel, who opened it and read it aloud for Cybertron and the masked tom.

"'Hey, Doc, this is one of the guys that robbed your place of some of the cybernic armor that you were hoping were going be used be the SWAT Kats. Well, it's not; it's now the property of the new Metallikats, and our first piece of business is going to be to pick up a speical surprise for you. What it is is an object that is going to turn you into an unliving thing before I break you to pieces, just like you did to Mac and Molly Mange! How about them apples, huh! Signed, Michael Mange.'"

"Michael Mange?" The masked tom asked, hoping to get an answer.

"I don't know about a Michael Mange," Angel confessed what she thought was the truth, "but I'm familiar about the Mac and Molly Mange, who were known as the Metallikats. I also recall that they were finally destoryed."

"How was that accomplished?" The unknown kat was curious about the summary of the Metallikats, however, a guilty-looking Professor Hackle answered that question.

"I had to destory the computer chips that held their personalities and memories, since they have often refused to be reprogrammed or to change their wicked ways. Things became desperate after they accidentally created ZED, which nearly destoryed Megakat City."

"Egads!" Shouted the shocked tomkat, "Such a tragedy should this ZED had been successful in his mission."

"You can say that again." Angel agreed, although her expression confused her new comrade.

"Me thinks that once is enough." The mask stated bluntly, causing Angel to laugh nervously before she said, "It's an expression to say that I agree with you."

"Oh!" The time-foreginer exclaimed, earning a small chuckle from Hackle.

Angel turned back to the professor and asked, "When you got the letter, was it in an envelope or by itself?"

"In an envelope." Answered the elderly tom before he muttered to himself about where he could have left the envelope at, however Cybertron opened its chest cavity and pulled out a piece of folded paper. Seeing this, Professor Hackle responded to the robot as he grabbed the paper and gave it to Angel, "Thank you, Cybertron."

The robot nodded to its creator as it watched the female SWAT Kat shake the envelope, causing another piece of paper and a computer chip to fall out of it.

"A conductor chip?" The she-kat was surprised to see the chip before stating to the professor, "Well, now we knew what caused that robot's malfunction."

"What do you mean?" Asked Angel's living charge, looking very confused, "It's difficult for me to understand."

"Well, a conductor chip is a special computer chip made by the cyberntic speicalists at Enforcers Headquarters; it's used in high-tech stings to catch the criminals off-guard, and it can also be used to turn on other things, while turning off certain machines."

"How come it is caller 'the conductor chip?'" The curious tom asked, but Angel ignored it as she noticed another piece of paper that fell out of the envelope.

Taking care not to damage the paper farther than it already was, Angel saw an article about a jewel that was called the Topaz Eye of Medusa. Recalling the name, Angel remembered that Medusa was the name of a monster that had the ability to turn any living creature into stone, if that creature dared to look at her face.

"That's strange." Angel voiced out her thoughts, "Why would someone that seeks revenge go to the Megakat City Museum of History for a gem that might have the power to someone to stone?"

The masked tom was quick to answer the question, "Because the Topaz Eye of Medusa has that power, since it is said that it was an eye of the gorgon herself."

"What do you mean?" The she-kat was confused by the masked tom's words.

With a deep, heavy sigh, the time-traveler started to explain what he meant.

"According to the legend, when the hero that had slayed her presented the gorgon's severed head to the wicked king, who was turned to stone by looking at it, the creature's yellow eyes fell out of its skull, and when they reached the ground, the eyes became tear-shaped topazes."

"Ick!" The she-kat expressed her disgust upon hearing the story.

"That is agreeable." The tom nodded, looking as disgusted as the SWAT Kat as he spoke.

"Is there anything else about the Topaz Eye of Medusa I need to know about?" Angel asked the odd kat, who looked confused for a moment before answering, "There is the fact that the holder of the stone must look through the jewel to turn anyone into stone."

"So, if it's just the gems, they're harmless?"

"That is true." The tom replied to the she-kat's question, and then he asked, "Why do you need to know that?"

"Because I need to relay the info to T-Bone and Razor, so they can get to the museum before this Michael Mange can." Answered Angel as she pulled out a triangluar communication device, and then she called into it, saying, "Come in, T-Bone and Razor. It's Angel."

 _"T-Bone here."_ The response was swift, _"What is it, Angel."_

"There was a situation at Professor Hackle's lab, and I believe that it was supposed to be a cover for a robbery that's going to occur at the Megakat City Museum, where the Topaz Eye of Medusa's on display."

 _"Where'd you get that kind of info?"_ The pilot of the Turbokat inquiried, and he got his answer from Angel, who said, "The kat had robbed Hackle some time ago and stolen some cybernic armor, and then he left a letter with a clipping from a newspaper and a chip that could cause machines to malfunction."

 _"What kind of kat would leave a note that brags about their crimes?"_ Razor asked in lieu of T-Bone, and Angel responded,"The note spoke of the Metallikats, and the author of that letter called himself Michael Mange."

 _"Michael Mange!?"_ Both the pilot and the weapons systems operator exclaimed loud enough that the professor, the stranger and the robot heard them.

"Guys!" Angel spoke to the veteran SWAT Kats via her device, "Before we assume anything, the note only stated that they shared the same last name; there's nothing on it that said that they were related."

 _"Good point."_ Razor's voice sounded thoughtful as he replied to the statement, _"We'll check out the museum, while you stay at the Professor's lab, just in case that the robbers decide to go back."_

"Okay." Angel nodded before saying, "Over and out."

"So, are we to wait?" Asked the masked tom, looking confused about the situation.

"For now." Sighed Angel, who truly did not want to wait for the battle to come to her. Then, she realized something about the timing of the robbery of the semi-preicous gem, and she voiced it.

"It seems that Michael's either blessed with good timing or with an eye for detail."

"Why do you say that?" Professor Hackle was the one that asked in his own confusion, and Angel was willing to answer.

"If I'm right about how Mac and Molly Mange became the Metallikats, it should have started with the deputy mayor, who is the mayor now, had intercepted a bribe from the Manges that was supposed to be given to Manx in an attempt to get parole from prison. When the bribe failed to reach Manx, the crooks had to stay at Alkatraz prison, until they tried to escape, which led to their deaths."

The younger of the two males was shocked at the informative statement before he asked Angel, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Angel looked concerned as she replied, "the current mayor is at the museum right now, working on some research that I'm not even allowed to know about."


	5. Chapter 5

SWAT Kats: The Phoenix Squardon

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Five: The Robotic Rampage

At Megakat City Museum of History in the curator's office, Mayor Briggs-Clawson was talking to its curator, Doctor Abby Sinian, about a matter that they both have discussed about many, many times over the last ten years. Once again, the results were the same.

"I'm sorry, Callie," spoke the forty-or-fifty-something year old graying-brunette she-kat as she rose from her desk with some papers in her hand, "but I've not found anything about your son, Jack."

"I know," a depressed mayor replied as she placed her hand on her forehand, "but I know that he's in the past somewhat."

"But I still..." Doctor Sinian nearly repeated herself again, but she managed to stop herself and said, "I know you're worried about Jack, but worrying about him isn't going to change the fact that he's not in this time era."

"It's not _your_ son that's stuck in the Dark Ages, if not worse!" Snapped Callie, causing the curator to back away a little before returning to the mayor's side. Realizing what she had done, Callie apologized, saying, "Sorry about that; I'm just so worried about Jack. I don't know if he's still alive or not, and I don't know about any way to get him back."

At the last part of her statement, the mayor started to sob in her hands, which caused her paws to be soaked with her tears. Doctor Sinian, seeing this, pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to the Callie, who took it and dried her eyes with it.

"Thank you, Abby." Callie dabbed the tears from her eyes before she offered the used piece of cloth back to its owner, who said, "You keep it; you need it more than I do."

"Thank you again." The mayor of the metropolis said with a bittersweet smile.

Then, a loud explosion was heard, and the floor shook, causing the she-kats to fall to the ground and the papers in Doctor Sinian's hand to fly out of her paw.

"What was that?" Callie asked the curator, who replied back, "I don't know, but I know that it can't be good."

Meanwhile, a long, green and gray hovercar was sitting in the hole in the entrance doors, which were destoryed, and three robotic-looking kats exited from vehicle. Two of the "robots" looked like males, and the third looked like a female and was the first to speak.

"Alright, Mike," the female of the trio looked at the taller of the two males, "where's da gem?"

"Calm down, Candy." The "robot" spoke calmly, "We'll get da Eye of Medusa soon enough."

"And how soon is soon?" The second male asked, sounding as annoyed as the female.

"Soon." Mike answered again, annoying the other two greatly, which was strongly expressive on their faces.

Then, the robotic tom, Mike, looked around the area for a moment before running to his left, and the other two ran after him.

"So, Ernie," Candy, the female of the trio, asked the shorter of the male "robots" in a hushed tone, "got any idea why Mike would come to dis dump now?"

"My guess?" Ernie asked before answering the female's question, "Something having ta do with how his parents got to be the Metallikats."

"Here we are!" Mike announced to the other two, who stopped in their tracks and watched the leader walk to a small display case, and he said darkly and soberly, "Finally, revenge will be mine!"

Candy watched with Ernie as Mike smashed the glass and grabbed the Topaz Eye of Medusa, and once her leader had the gem in his metal hand, she voiced her concern about the gem's power.

"One problem: What if da gem's power is less, if not nothing da stories had told, what then, smart guy?"

"I'm well-aware of what might happen." Mike coldly glared at the questioning female as he spoke, "Dat's why we're here now; we're gonna find out if dis gem's got da power ta back it up!"

Then, the sound of a decelerating engine was heard by the cyberntic trio, causing Mike to grin darkly as he said, "Perfect timing, SWAT Kats..."

"So, we're sticking with da plan, Mike?" Ernie asked his boss, who responded, "Of course, and with any luck dis would be da the last time ya have ta fight da SWAT Kats."

"If dat's da case," Candy pulled her laser revovler from its metal holister, "let's light dis place up!"

"Right!" Ernie snickered as he pulled out a rifle-like laser gun, "Dis is gonna be fun..."

Mike grinned as well before he hid himself in a closlet, which was a part of his plan.

Moments later, another expolsion came from the roof, and this one was made by the SWAT Kats, T-Bone and Razor, who were armed their bow-zookas at the robots they could see.

"Hold it right there, bucket-butts." T-Bone was ready to fire at the robots, who replied by firing their lasers at the SWAT Kats.

"Crud!" Razor hissed out as he and T-Bone evaded the shots from the robotic kats, "These robo-creeps aren't goofing around!"

"I know, Razor." T-Bone replied to his partner while shooting back at the robots, who ran from the counterattack.

The female robot dodged and managed to close most of the gap between her and the SWAT Kat's pilot, T-Bone, who noticed the she-kat's advancement and stopped her by shooting at her feet.

"Whoa!" Candy leapt from the hole in the floor to safer footing, "Didn't yo mamma teach ya manners?!"

"Funny," Razor laughed a little as he responded to the question, "I was about to ask the same thing to you two."

"Why you!?" Candy aimed her weapon at the WSO, while forgetting about T-Bone, who fired a shot at her.

Ernie saw what was going to happen to Candy and quickly went to her defense by absorbing the shot from the bow-zooka. However, it did not go the way the male "robot" had hoped, since the impact of the missile onto Ernie's cybernic armor sent the male flying into the female, who failed to evade the incoming male, and both cybernic felines were sent flying into a wall.

"Well," T-Bone smirked as he saw the two defeated kats in the hole in the wall, "that was easier than I'd thought."

"Yeah," Razor sounded unsure about the events, "too easy."

"SWAT Kats!" Callie's voice rang out, causing the two masked toms to turn to the mayor of the city running towards them.

"Mayor," T-Bone spoke to her as she approached the SWAT Kats, "are you okay?"

"I am," Callie answered the question, "and so is Doctor Sinian... Where is she?"

"Over here." A cybernic-sounding voice called out, causing the three kats to turn to see the "robot" known as Mike holding the curator in one hand and holding the Topaz Eye of Medusa over his left eye with the other hand; it was the last thing all three of the kats saw before they were turned to stone. Seeing this successful accomplishment, Mike's victorious chuckling echoed throughout the area as he dropped Doctor Sinian, who was shocked by the sight of the mayor of Megakat City and the SWAT Kats being turned into stone statues, to the floor.

"Soon, it does work," a mildly-dazed Candy muttered as she and Ernie got to their feet, "but dere's still one problem: da new SWAT Kat, Angel, is out dere and gonna come looking for us."

"I know." Mike grinned confidently as he spoke to the female, "If she tries to protect Hackel, I'm givin' her a cement suit ta go with the shoes!"

"Speaking about da doc," Ernie spoke up, "wonder how's he doing with da surprise we left him?"

"Of course." Purred a dark-sounding Mike, "Let's check up da good doc before we check him out for good!"

As the trio started to head off to the vehicle, Ernie turned to Mike and asked, pointing to Doctor Sinian, "What about her?"

Making a quick look at the stunned female, the leader declared in a unconcerned manner, "Leave her alone; after all, someone's gotta keep an eye on de museum's newest statues. Besides, it's my way of saying 'Danks' for her help."

Hearing the comment, Ernie and Candy chuckled, knowing that Mike was right and followed their boss to their armored car, leaving the curator alone with the petrified trio.

After the robotic trio exited the area, the expression of shock vanished from Doctor Sinian's face and was replaced by a look of disgust with a hint of hope as she said under her breath, "Don't think I'm completely helpless."

Reaching into her white coat's pocket, the museum's curator pulled out a small triangular device, which she had picked up when it fell out of the mayor's jacket pocket, and looked at it before pressing a button on it, hoping that she could reach the remaining SWAT Kats.

At the home of Professor Hackel, Angel was inspecting the Sonickat for any sand that might have found its way into the hybrid vehicle's computer, while the strange time traveler was talking to the robotics specialist about his adventures in the Dark Ages and mentioned that where Professor Hackel's home was sitting at where Furlin, the masked tom's magic mentor, had built his home eight hundred years earlier.

"Is that so?" Hackle mused at the thought, "You know, I've been wondering about how easy it was to come and go from the cliff."

Hearing the statement, Angel could not help herself from smiling a little as she finished her inspection of the Sonickat. Pleased that no sand had entered the vehicle's system, Angel looked at her assisant, Cybertron, and said, "Looks like that knight mage didn't do any damage to the Sonickat with that storm that he'd kicked up."

The little robot chirped and beeped in response to the comment, which Angel understood with help from a program that Razor had installed into the new helmet's computer. Hearing what Cybertron's had 'said,' Angel looked back at the younger of the two toms and gave her reply to the robot.

"You've got a point there. The knight mage _does_ look like Razor, and speaking of Razor, he and T-Bone are really excited about seeing you again, Cybertron."

Upon hearing the statement, the robot chirped in a manner that was supposed to mimic happiness and glee, causing Angel to be impressed by the professor's work on Cybertron's artifical intelligence. The masked she-kat also knew that T-Bone and Razor would be impressed as well.

Then, the Sonickat's console panel started to beep loudly, causing the three kats and the lone robot to look at the motorcycle-jet plane hybrid with interest, however it was also meet with annoyance, in the case of the masked tomcat.

"What in the name of the ancestors is that ear-splitting noise?!" Demanded the masked tomkat as he held his ears in pain and agony.

"I'll take care of it." Angel smirked as she went to the Sonickat and pressed a button on the console and said to the device, "This is Angel."

 _"Thank goodness!"_ A woman's voice rang out to the room, since it was on speakerphone, and the masked she-kat looked confused as the unexpected voice continued to speak to her, _"I was hoping that I would reach you!"_

"Who is this?" Angel demanded the female voice, who was quick to answer the question.

 _"This is Doctor Abby Sinian of the Megakat City Museum of History, and there's a situation involving three robotic kats and a kat known as Hackel!"_

Knowing the answer, the female SWAT Kat asked the curator, "Did they steal anything from the museum?"

 _"Yes, the robotic kats stole a jewel called the Topaz Eye of Medusa, which also has magical capabilites."_

Gulping quietly, Angel asked another question, "How do you know about the jewel's magical or not?"

The reply was a complete shock to the young she-kat: _"I saw the Topaz Eye being used on the SWAT Kats and the mayor!"_

The news struck hard at evey kat that was in Professor Hackel's home, but Angel was dealt the harshest blow, since she had dreamt about becoming a SWAT Kat and being able to fly the Turbokat from the time of her kittenhood, and now and after being part of the team for about half a month, her dreams were about to be dashed from under her feet. However, Angel shook herself, trying herself not to give up and that the mayor, T-Bone and Razor would not want her to give up whem they have fallen. Pulling herself together, the she-kat talked back to Doctor Sinian.

"Do you have any idea about how to reverse the magic of the Eye of Medusa?"

 _"Well,"_ replied the doctor's voice, sounding thoughtful and forgettful at the same time, _"I do recall translating something about there being two Topaz Eyes of Medusa and something about the two eyes becoming one to make stone to flesh."_

"And do you think that'll reverse the curse?" Angel hopefully inquired, praying for a confirmation from the curator of the Megakat City Museum of History.

 _"That's the only thing I could assume,"_ Doctor Sinian answered, sounding unsure herself, _"but it's all in theory, unless someone announces that they have the second Eye."_

"Right." Angel started to feel downhearted upon hearing about the bad news, knowing that if she cannot find the second Topaz Eye of Medusa, Callie, T-Bone and Razor were going to be statues forever.

The Enforcers, who were under the leadership of Felina Feral, could stop some of the criminal activity, but the SWAT Kats could do more than the Enforcers could do. Also, Angel cannot fly the Turbokat yet, and she also cannot do some of the things that T-Bone and/or Razor can do. The she-kat knew that she needed to find that second Eye, but that was to wait after she stopped the new Metallikats.

"All right! Thanks for the info, Doctor. Now, call Enforcer Headquarters and tell them to send a few units to the laboratory of Professor Hackel! If you can't convince them to comply with you, demand the Commander, and that should help you."

 _"Thank you, and please hurry and go to Professor Hackel!"_ Begged the doctor before she closed the communication line, leaving Angel with a smirk on her face.

"That shouldn't be a problem," laughed the aged tomcat, who was Hackel, "since you're already here."

"Did you hear everything Doctor Sinian had said?" Asked Angel, hoping that the professor's answer was the one she wanted, which it was.

"Yes," Hackel stated as he readjusted his glasses, "and it seems that the robbers are coming back here."

"That's good to hear," the SWAT Kat spoke to the aged feline, "which means we need to get you to somewhere safe and out of Michael Mange's crosshairs!"

"That, I'm afraid, I refuse to do." Hackel announced in a firm, determined voice, "This is my home and my workshop; everything have left is here, and I will not be chased away by anyone, not even the son of the Metallikats!"

Angel looked at Cybertron, who rolled to the side of its creator and folded its arms, and the little robot expressed a look that spoke of how it agreed with Hackel in its green, expressive eyes. Turning to the masked tom that she had rescued, the she-kat saw the masked kat trying to decide who to side with in that situation.

"You know that you have a point in what you have said," the younger male started to debate, "but he also has a point as well. I fear that I am of little assistance to you, m'lady."

With a sigh, the masked she-kat replied, "Unless you have a plan that helps us to stop these metal-plated jerks, don't worry yourself about it, and don't say 'm'lady'; it annoys me."

"My apologies." The hooded male bowed to Angel, who rolled her eyes, and then he stated frankly, "However, I do have a course of action that might help protect the professor and stop the band of rouges that are led by this Michael Mange, and it might be accomplished without having the professor abandoning his home."

"Is that so?" Angel looked with caution-filled eyes as she spoke to the stranger, who was quick to see the she-kat's doubt and was also swift to speak.

"I see that you lack faith in my skills, which I find disheartening, especially after showing my power to you earlier. Fear not, for I shall defeat these rouges with my wit!"

A sacastic Angel rolled her eyes as she heard this, and when the robe-weaing tom was done, she said, "Really? That's a big ol' boast from someone, like you, but if you - no, your plan - manages to defeat the these robo-wannabes, I'll personally give recommendations to T-Bone and Razor to, at least, offer a spot on the SWAT Kats team."

"I shall take you on your word." Announced the time-traveler kat, which Angel replied in a voice that was mixed with annoyance and hope, "I only hope you can deliver."

Cybertron and Professor Hackel went to the hooded kat, and Angel leaned in closer as the strange kat laid out his plan.

Meanwhile, the hovercar that carried the three armored kats had just left the urbanized part of Megakat City and was driving to a white-sand beach. In the hovering landcraft, Ernie was driving, since Mike drove like his father, Candy was riding in the frontseat with her weapon in her hand, and Mike was in the backseat, thinking about how Hackel's death should started before he turned the old tom into stone and then to rubble.

"It won't be long now, Hackel." Mike chuckled grimmly to himself as the robots neared to Professor Hackel's home and laboratory, which was by the ocean.

"Hey, Mike," Candy called to her leader, pulling him from his own dark musings, "after we whack de doc, what are we gonna do next?"

"Ain't it simple?" Mike gruffly asked the female 'robot' before giving his answer, "Whatever we wanna do!"

"Which means...?" Candy asked, not exactly sure what her leader was thinking.

"With dis stone," Mike decided to 'fill in the blanks' for Candy, "dere's nothing dat can stop we from takin's over dis city!"

"Yeah," Ernie voiced in with a guffaw-like laugh, "'cause whoever's dumb enough to try to stop us, dey're the ones dat's gonna be stopped!"

"Yea..." Mike paused for a moment before adding to his statement, "Dey'll be stopped all right; stopped stone cold!"

Then, the trio of devious felines laughed at their joke, seemingly aware that someone might stop them, despite the fact that they had just turned three of the most important members of Megakat City into stone statues. However, Mike was ready to take the metropolis, but he had some business to finish up with Professor Hackel before anything else was to happen...


	6. Chapter 6

SWAT Kats - The Phoenix Squadron

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Six: A Surprise for Both Sides

At Professor Hackel's home, everything was being prepared for the confrontation of the Metallikats. Heading the organization of plan was the strange kat that had arrived from the Dark Ages, who was willing to help them out, despite the fact that Angel had doubts about the effectiveness and the results. The she-kat in a mask was worried, but she needed a way to stop the ones that had robbed both the laboratory and the museum.

Standing in the opened garage, Angel was looking for the robotic bandits as well as hoping that the strange tom knew what he was doing, when he came up with the plan.

"I don't know what to do, if I can't find a way to change the others back; I'm okay with the Commander's abilites to fight off the bad guys, but there's still a problem from the city hall people, if Callie doesn't get back to being herself." Angel muttered to herself, unknowing about the strange tom's approach until he spoke.

"It appears that you are not only worried about being a SWAT Kat by oneself, but your concern is also for the denizens of this fair city too." The statement caused the lone she-kat to turn around and look at the newcomer.

"Yeah," Angel replied, trying to sound stronger, however her tone of voice sounded more sheepish than brooding, causing the mask tom to grin, "it's nothing to get awe-inspired about; my job really depends on it."

Hearing the voice of the she-kat, which was mixed with an honest embarrassment and a failed attempt to make herself sound non-moved, the foregin-looking kat smiled more, but he politely covered his mouth to spare Angel from having harmed feelings, but she, Angel, noticed it.

"If you're gonna laugh, get it over with." Sighed out the she-kat, which caused the smile on the male's face to fade as he asked in a puzzled voice, "I am sorry about the grin, but may I asked why are you quick to hide your true feelings in front of other, and when you fail, you insist that they admit their's?"

Bluntly and truthfully, Angel answered the direct question, "It's because I'm a SWAT Kat, and my job is to protect Megakat City from the crazies that want to conquer the city. Also, as a SWAT Kat, I have made, at least, one enemy, so hiding my feelings from others is essential for not only protecting myself but to protect those that I care about."

"Like your family?" The tom asked in a quzzical tone.

Angel knew that he was prying for more answers as she answered, "Whether they're in the know or not."

"I understand." The masked tom bowed a little before asking, "Everything is prepared; now, we wait."

Looking out of the opened door of the garage, Angel saw a dust trail from the direction of the ubran part of the metropolis before she stated, "The wait's not going to be long."

"How long?" The masked tom asked, sounding serious.

"Only a few minutes." The lone SWAT Kat stated bluntly, and then she turned back to the hooded male and said, "Ya know, we need to give you a code name, since I don't think that calling out 'you' all of the time is gonna to cut it."

"That is a most agreeable statement," the male kat in the robe smiled in a somewhat sly manner, "How about the name you called me, when you were talking to Cybertron? What was it again? Oh, yes! Knight Mage, was it not?"

More shocked than embarrassed, Angel asked in a surprised tone, "How the furballs did you hear that? You were talkin' to the professor!"

"Could you please not yell like that?" Begged the tom as he held his ears a little, "Noises that are too strong hurt my ears."

"That's a fact to every kat." Angel pointed out to the male, but then a thought came to her, causing her to voice it, "However, there wasn't many machines in the Dark Ages that could make sure loud noises, so maybe you're oversensitive to loud noises."

"That is correct." The tom nodded as he spoke to the female she-kat, "I may need to find some form of protection from my ears, if I am to live in Megakat City and to find my parents."

"Your parents?" Angel asked as she looked at the oncoming dust trail, seeing that there was some more time left to continue the conversation.

"Yes," the hooded feline nodded, looking sad as he replied, "it has been ten years since I had laid my own eyes upon them, and I am worried that they may not recongized their own child.

"If they love you now, like they did ten years ago, they will." Angel smiled sweetly at him, "Just don't give up, not yet."

"Are you so sure?" The masked tom looked at Angel with a look of uncertainty in his green eyes, and looking back with her own blue eyes, Angel answered, "I'm positive about it, besides there's more than one way to prove one's bloodline."

A moment of silence passed between the two masked kats, who was still looking into each other's eyes, and before too long, Angel broke off the gaze and looked out at the outside world, and there was very little time left, causing the she-kat to look back at the masked tom.

"You better get ready; they're coming in a mintue or two."

"Understood." Nodded the male before he reminded her about something: "Remember, I go by the name of Knight Mage, which in my opinion, is not a bad name to be called by."

"I'll try to remember." Angel smiled as she responded before the tom, now calling himself Knight Mage, left the room.

Turning her attention back to the oncoming object, which Angel could see was an armored vehicle, Angel readied herself, and she silently hoped that Knight Mage's plan worked out for the best.

Then, the hovercraft reached the area and stopped before reaching the garage, which Angel thought that they are not expecting the door of the garage to be open with a SWAT Kat waiting for them. Once the car came to a halt, three robotic-looking kats got out of the vehicle and looked at Angel with hardening expressions.

"Okay, girly," shouted the metal feline that exited the backseat of the car, "Where's da doc, Hackel?"

"I don't think should say anything to you lot." Angel openly defied them, causing the leader of the trio to become angry.

"Who do ya think you're talkin' to?" Mike roared out, causing Candy and Ernie to look a little shaken from the yell.

"The Metalli-wannabes?" Angel smirked as she answered, knowing the truth, and that was a part of the plan made by the newly-named Knight Mage.

Candy and Ernie cowered away from their leader, who was so enraged at that point that he started to yell and advance towards the female SWAT Kat.

"I am da only child of Mac and Molly Mange, who were de original Metallikats, and I'm here to settle a score with Professor Hackel, da kat dat's responsible from deir deaths!"

Angel backed from the raging Mange and had backed up to the door that connected the garage to the living area, and she was starting to worry about how the plan was going to work out, if something were to go wrong, like it was going to be at that moment. Thankfully, Angel had lived up to her given name once again.

"Mike!" Shouted Ernie as he pointed to the shore of the white-sand beach, "Dere goes the doc!"

The leader of the trio forgot about Angel, the SWAT Kat that he had managed to corner, and went outside. Upon looking at where Ernie was pointing at, Mike saw the professor trying to run off with a kat-sized and kat-shaped robot.

Turning to his fellow Metallikats, Mike gave an order to them: "You two, take care of da SWAT Kat, while I take care of da doc."

"Right!" The other two chuckled darkly as their sights were set on Angel, while Mike ran off after Hackle to get his revenge.

"Dis is gonna be fun..." Candy smirked sinsterly as she pulled out her laser revolver and aimed the weapon at Angel, who was still at the door.

"Yeah," Ernie chuckled in agreement with his partner, "and we can finish dis one off too!"

"Wanna bet on it?" Angel flashed a sly grin, confusing her would-be attacks, before she opened the door behind her, revealing Cybertron waiting at the other side.

"What da-?!" Exclaimed the two "robots" in an unusual unison as they saw the little robot, who shot out two projetiles at the sets of cybernetic armor. The two set were penetrated by the projetiles, which acted like a tazer, and were given hundreds of volts of electricty, causing both kats to scream and holler in pain before the both of them quickly removed the armor.

Upon the removal of the sets of cybernetic armor, Angel saw a male kat that was slightly shorter than herself with tan-brown fur and dark brown eyes, and with the tom that was wearing a white undershirt and boxer shorts was a she-kat with sandy-brown hair, beige fur and firece-looking brown eyes as she tried to cover herself, in spite of the fact that she was wearing yoga pants and a tank top.

"You're gonna pay for dis embarrassment!" A red-faced Candy threatened Angel, who said with a smirk on her face as she raised her left glovatrix at the unarmored kats, "Maybe some other time."

With that said, Angel launched a bola towards the two criminals, who had very little time to react before becoming ensnared by the spinning projectile. Angel knew that the bola's coils were strong enough to hold the two pals for a good while, and that was more than long enough to allow the Enforcers to obtain them.

Cybertron spoke to Angel in a beeping and chirping manner, and Angel answered in a mixed tone of voice, "I _do_ hope that Knight Mage's plan does work."

Running out of the garage, Angel was followed by Cybertron and looked at the part of the beach, where Professor Hackel was at, as well as where Mike was going to the catch the robotics speicalist. Seeing the robot with the aged tom, the she-kat prayed quietly for the professor's safety as well as the safety of the strange kat, Knight Mage.

"Hold it right dere, Doc!" Shouted Mike at the old tom, who stopped and turned around to face the son of the Metallikats, while the robotic assistant continued to run off, which caused Mike to chuckle at the sight of the robot's action as he said, "Looks like your skills is starting ta lag, Doc! Too bad you're not gonna live ta work out da bugs!"

As he spoke to his victim, Mike Mange pulled out the Topaz Eye of Medusa and placed the semi-preious gem over his eye. Upon pulling the magical jewel over his eye, a flash of yellow light flew from the jewel and hit Professor Hackel right on the chest!

Chuckling as the light covered Hackel, Mike thought he was finally going to avenge the death of his mother and father. However, something unexpected happened that caused him to stop chuckling.

"What!?" Mike shouted as he saw the aftermath of his actions, which was nothing; it was if he had never even attempted to use the Topaz Eye of Medusa on the professor, who was still flesh and blood.

"How are ya not turned in a statue?!" Demanded the leader of the new Metallikats, who was becoming more like a cybernetic lion, "It worked at de SWAT Kats and dat stinkin' mayor! Now, why is not workin' on you?!"

The only reply from the old kat was shrugging shoulders, which only fueled the anger of the son of Mac and Molly Mange.

"Don't you dare dink dat I'm not gonna blow ya away, just because you're not turned ta stone!"

A smirk that did not belong on the Professor's face formed as he spoke in an unexpected voice, "Tis I that shall do the blowing."

Then, a powerful wind picked up, blowing and sending sand at the cybernetic-covered kat, which causing the armor to start to short-circuit. The sand-carrying wind also surrounded the apparent professor, hiding him from view.

Forced by pain to shed the malfunctioning armor from his body, Mike managed to hold on to the jewel as he revealed to have his father's fur color and lip shape with his mother's hair color. He also had a look of strong fury on his face as he watched the whirling sands die down and show that the Professor Hackel he managed to halt was really a much younger tom wearing a hooded robe that looked like something that a member of the SWAT Kats would wear, a mask and held a sword with a gold hilt with a dragon's head on it.

"Who are ya, and where's da doc!?" The undershirt and underwear claded Mike demanded, still looking firece as he shouted, despite the complete lack of armor.

Still wearing his sly grin, the decoy introduced himself and answered the angry male's question with great grace and a small bow.

"I am called Knight Mage, and as for the whereabouts of the good doctor, I am not allowed to say anything to you."

"NOT ALLOWED!?" Howled the unarmored tom, who put the Eye back to his own eye and tried to petrify the kat again, but that time, Knight Mage merely scoffed the attempt in a light-hearted manner before he spoke again.

"Surely, you do not believe that is going to try that on me again; tis pure lunacy and nothing more."

Growling with even more ire after the mocking remark, Mike threw the magical jewel at Knight Mage, who was light enough on his feet to evade being harmed by ducking to the side, and that even made the leader of the Metallikats more outraged.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Knight Mage clicked his tongue upon seeing Michael Mange losing his temper so quickly before he admitted a truth that he had kept hidden for a small amount of time, starting with by saying, "You should not have done that..."

"And why not?" Asked the enfuriated feline through gritted teeth and fangs.

"Because I possess the sister of that jewel you have used to try to harm me, and now, you lack the magic that could protect you from the second Eye of Medusa."

Shocked by the brazen announcement, Mike shook his own head and was quick to counter by saying loudly, "You're bluffing, trying to shake me up!"

Pulling out a yellow stone from his pocket, Knight Mage announced in a calm voice, "I assure you, sir, that I do not bluff on the most serious of issues."

With that being said, the hooded kat placed the topaz over his eye, and a beam of yellow light flew at Mike, who was not swift enough to evade the beam, and the criminal became a stone figure, unable to move or act at all. Shaking his head sadly, Knight Mage spoke to the now-petrified Michael Mange.

"Tis a pity that you were not willing to listen to me, and yet, you might be of some aid to me. Alas, I must wait for the Enforcers to arrive before I free you."

Knight Mage looked to the direction that the kat-like robot ran off to and saw the same robot returning to him. With a smile, the young tom concentrated and used his magic once more to change the robot back to his true form, however that time, the transformation was not as dramatic as the young magic-user. It took only a moment before Professor Hackel was back to his true physical form.

"Thank you, SWAT Kat." Chuckled the aged feline, "That was a good plan that you've came up with."

"Hey!" Angel's rang out to the two toms, causing them to direct their attentions to the in-coming she-kat and Cybertron. Once she had reached the toms, she spoke once again, "That was a great plan; a good example of divide and conquer."

Bowing a little, Knight Mage responded with a sincere smile, "Such praise from a SWAT Kat and a lovely maiden at the same time is beyond my worth, but I shall accept, none the less."

"Sure." Angel was not use to being complimented in the manner that the strange tom had done as well as being called lovely by a guy, and that made her blush a litte. However, she was quick enough to change the topic before any more praising comments flowed from the masked tom's mouth.

"So, you had the second topaz? Why didn't you mention that before?"

With the smile still on his face, Knight Mage explained himself, "Tis simple; if I had exposed that fact earlier, you might have unintentionally, of course, told the rouges about it, and they might have seen through our ruse."

"Okay, I'll buy that story." Angel announced, innocently causing the masked male smile a little, "However, what if we didn't need the gem?"

"I would have not mentioned it, unless something that needed it came up." A blunt reply was given from Knight Mage, which annoyed the female SWAT Kat somewhat.

Then, Professor Hackel spoke up, pulling the two mask-wearing kats from their discussion and towards the stone form of Michael Mange.

"How can we turn him back to flesh? I mean, he does look good for being a lawn statue, but I cannot allow him to be this way forever!"

"Don't worry, Professor." Angel smiled sweetly at the older tom, "He's not going to stay like that forever."

"However," interjected Knight Mage, who spoke in a soldem tone, "he must remain in this form until the Enforcers arrive."

"Agreed." Hackel nodded, and then he added a smile to his wrinkled face as he said, "Thankfully, that we've learned of a way to change him back."

"And not just him." Angel smiled as she watched Cybertron pick up the eye that was stolen from the museum.

Two hours passed by, and Angel, who was accompanied by Knight Mage and Cybertron was at the museum with Commander Felina Feral, who had taken Candy, Ernie and an unpetrified Mike to the booking area of Enforcer Headquaters. Meeting with the five was Doctor Sinian, who wanted to see the reversing power of the Topaz Eyes of Medusa for herself, in the room that Mike had turned the SWAT Kats and the mayor to stone.

"This is exciting!" The graying brunette was as eager and giddy as a young kitten going to the circus for the first time upon she watched Angel getting the jewels out of her pocket.

"Well, I feel happy for you." Angel muttered under her breath, trying not to let anyone hear her, although, Knight Mage heard her, but he chose to speak out about it.

"Angel," the masked tom chose another subject to converse about, "do you remember how to use the Eyes?"

"Yes!" The young she-kat bared her fangs in annoyance at Knight Mage, who raised his hands up and said in response, "I meant no insult; I was merely asking."

Breathing deeply, Angel wanted to apologize, but she felt that it was not the right time. Turning to the forms of her superiors, the female of the SWAT Kats put one of the Eyes over the other, placed the Eyes over her own eye and watched as a bright ray of amber light surrounded the three stone beings, which returned to flesh and blood.

"Whoa!" T-Bone shook his head, dizzy from being still for hours and unexpecting blacking out, before looking around for someone, "Where'd the robo-creep go?"

"If you're talking about Mike Mange, who turned you to stone," Doctor Sinian spoke up, gaining the attention of T-Bone, as well as drawing Razor and Callie to her direction, "he's being arrested and detained, but not before he got a taste of his own medience."

"You don't mean..." Callie spoke up, covering her mouth to hide her expression from everyone in the room.

"Yes," the curator smiled with a hint of mischief in her voice, "he was turned to stone as well."

Then, Callie bursted out with laughter, barely controlling herself, and that caused the room to be flooded with the added laughter of most of the kats in the room, and even Cybertron laughed in its own way. However, Angel and Knight Mage were not involved with the laughter, and Angel was concerned about the foreginer and spoke to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Looking at the kat that was addressing him, the foregin kat meekly stated to Angel, "I am nervous."

"Nervous?" The masked she-kat asked, sincerely confused about the statment, "What are you nervous about?"

Instead of answering, Knight Mage grabbed Angel and pulled her away from the elders. Once out of the room, Knight Mage spoke to Angel.

"What I am about to say is difficult for me say to anyone, but I know that I can trust you with this secret."

"Me?" Angel pointed to herself in her confusion, "Why?"

"Yeah, why her?" The unmistakable voice of T-Bone rang out, sounding annoyed, espeically after seeing Knight Mage pull Angel out of the room.

Seeing the angry scowl on the larger SWAT Kat's face, Knight Mage tried to explain himself, but T-Bone was not going to hear it without taking the young tom back to the room to face the possible wrath of the others that helped reform the vigilante team.

After dragging Knight Mage by the collar of his robe and being followed by Angel, T-Bone made a quick announcement to the group, saying, "Looks like that this guy's got some info that we don't know about, and he was about to swear Angel to secrecy about it too."

"T-Bone, don't over-exaggerate things!" Angel voiced out to the pilot of the team, "Besides, he wouldn't need to swear me to anything, if he trusted me with a secret; I'm usually quiet, and it's his business whether or not that he tells anyone else."

The blunt statment made Callie, Doctor Sinian and Felina cover their mouths to spare T-Bone from being bruise, but Razor chuckled a little before saying, "She's got a point there, pal."

T-Bone growled a little before returning his attention to Knight Mage, who had actually became more nervous, and that was causing Angel to be more than a little worried about the stranger.

"Hey," Angel spoke to Knight Mage in a calm tone, "one thing: I'm sorry about being short with my temper just a few moments before unfreezing the three. Second thing: if you have a secret to tell, you've got nothing to worry about; we can keep a secret. I promise."

"Tis not the reason why I am quaking from fear." The younger tom replied the she-kat's words of promise, "Tis who my secret involves."

"Involves?" At that point, Angel was truly perplexed about the strange tom, who continued to speak with her.

"Yes. I still afraid that they would not believe my words, when I confess the truth to them."

"'Confess the truth to them?'" Mimicked the Enforcers' commander, before asked "Who is 'them?'"

When Knight Mage could not answer, Angel spoke the answer to Felina, saying, "His parents; he hasn't seen them in ten years."

"What a minute!" Razor spoke up after hearing the last part of the statement and asked, "Did you say 'ten years?'"

"Did I studder?" Angel responded with a rhetorical inquiry.

Hearing the statement, Razor looked at the younger tom and examined him before he recalled the weapon that was supposed to be in the Dark Ages. With that in mind, the leaner of the original SWAT Kats started asking questions in a manner that most thought would belong to T-Bone.

"Where'd you get that sword?"

Hesitant at first, Knight Mage managed to gather the courage to answer the question, "I pulled it from a stone, which suprised Queen Callista and me."

"I see..." Razor mused for a moment, "Wasn't there a legend about whomever pulled the sword out of the stone was the one to defeat the Pastmaster?"

"Yes, but I was given two verisons of it: one was Queen Callista's interpretation of it, which was limited by her weak ability to understanding the scholar's tongue, and the other was the correct one, because Furlin knew the scholar's tongue better than any kat alive in the Dark Ages."

"You've studied under Furlin himself?" A shocked Abby Sinian asked the young male, who nodded as he said, "Yes."

Razor was still questioning the young man, asking at that point, "What exactly did the legend said?"

"Well," Knight Mage paused a moment to think before he told what was told to him, "the legend said that the Dragon Sword was to be pulled out twice; the first to pull out the sword from the stone was to defeat the Pastmaster and banish him from that time era for ten years, but he was also the harbringer of the Pastmaster's complete destruction, since it is to be his son that is to strike the final blow to him."

Razor started to lose some of his stern form as he finally stopped asking, walked away from the boy and shook his head in disbelief. T-Bone, who had slowly lost his anger earlier when Razor started to ask inquiries to the strange tom, went to his friend's side. Callie also saw this and went to her husband's side.

"What's wrong, Razor?" Callie asked, concerned as the mayor of Megakat City of her hero as well as the wife of the SWAT Kat's alter ego to her husband. The she-kat had to wait for a few moments before the leaner of the original SWAT Kats gave her answer.

"A few years before we got married, T-Bone and I ended up in the Dark Ages, thanks to the Pastmaster, and found ourselves trying to keep the queen of Megalilth City from being the Pastmaster's bride. The sword that kat has is the very same blade that I pulled out before."

"If that's true," observed Doctor Sinian, "that would mean that this young man's Razor's son!"

Callie looked at the hooded kat in powerful mixture of disbelief and hope. She desired to asked the youngest of the masked toms to remove his mask, but she was afraid to do so, fearing the disappointment she would felt, if this young man's not her son and if he had some news about her son's death.

Angel saw the twisting conflict on the mayor's face, and then she looked at the masked tom, who was looking as conflicted as the mayor. This was starting to get on her nerves; she may know that it was not polite to do what she was about to do, but she knew that something had to be done and soon.

"Sorry to do this to ya..." Angel said under her breath to Knight Mage, and then she grabbed the young man's hood and pulled it down, exposing his shoulder-length blond hair to every kat in the room.

"How dare you!?" Hissed the angry tom with the blond hair as he turned and faced Angel, who was unfazed by the yell and had her own retrot.

"How dare you keep them in suspence!? If you're gonna tell them whatever you have to tell, just do it and make it quick, like pulling off a sticky bandage!"

Taken aback by and unable to dismiss Angel's sharp words, Knight Mage sighed out and reached back to untie his mask. Once he undid the mask's grip, he removed the mask, showing his face to the mayor, who had broken down into tears at that point, as she asked a simple, yet powerful, question.

"Is that you, Jack?"

The strange tom did not say a word, but he gave a confirming nod to the mayor, who could not stop herself from smiling and crying at the same time as she ran to embrace his long-lost son, who returned the hug and started weeping into his mother's jacket, something he had not done in ten years. Razor saw this, and although he was hesitant, at first, since he had felt that he had let his family down, but he managed to find the courage to remove his helmet and mask and join his family in the embrace.

At that moment, any title that was worn by any of the three melted away. At that moment, there was not a SWAT Kat, a goverment offical or a slayer of wicked creatures. At that moment, there was no sign of doubt among the three of them. At that moment, there was only a family that was reunited after ten long years of seperation, and nothing else mattered at that moment.

Seeing this, Angel was trying not to cry as she looked at the others in the room and stuck a thumb towards the door. All of the others agreed silently; the Clawson family needed to be alone at this time. So, one by one, T-Bone, who guided Cybertron from the room as well, Felina, Doctor Sinian and finally Angel left the room and quietly closed the doors behind them.

Once the doors were closed, Angel, T-Bone and the Enforcers' commander looked at Doctor Sinian, while Cybertron looked at the group of felines.

"Hey, Doctor Sinian," T-Bone was the first to speak to the greying brunette, "can ya keep this on the down low?"

"Of course." Replied the curator of the museum, "After all, the mayor is my best friend, and I've tried to help her find her son, who managed to return to our time just fine."

With a deep sigh, the lone male said, "Thanks, Doc! You don't know how relieved I am about hearing that!"

"Me too." Smiled Felina Feral, "These last ten years have been rough on the both of them, and it might have been worse for Jack as well."

"That might be true," Angel expressed her thoughts, seeming speaking to herself than to any other kat, "but he's in for a major case of culture shock."

"You're very much correct!" The curator of the musem agreed, causing the unexpecting SWAT Kat to jump a little from the statement and the doctor, "I believe that he would do best with me as an assisant; that way he would be able to learn more about how much his home in the last ten years, and he can also help with the museum's Dark Age displays."

"That's great, Doctor Sinain." Spoke T-Bone, who was sounding both grateful and worried, "But what about the mayor and Razor; I'd say that they might like that idea, but I can't say that they'll be on it all the way."

"Well," the commander announced in a friendly manner, "we could ask them, after they catch up with each other."

"Agreed." Smiled the curator, who giggled a little as the other SWAT Kats nodded in agreement.

Little did that group knew at the time, Knight Mage was going to be more help than anyone of them had thought, espeically to the SWAT Kats.


	7. Chapter 7

SWAT Kats - The Phoenix Squadron

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Seven: The Bio Break-In and the Boasting Bandit

A week had transpired after the new Metallikats' debut, and Megakat City had not received the horrible news about the original SWAT Kats' deaths, thanks to Knight Mage's knowledge and convenience of having the other Topaz Eye of Medusa. With that, Michael Mange and his cohorts, Candy and Ernie, were captured and arrested for destruction of property and four counts of attempted murder. However, the most important event that happened was that Knight Mage was really the son of Jake and Callie Clawson, Jack, and was reunited with his parents after ten years.

Megakat City was busy in the night, although it was really slower in activity than in the daytime, however the business of the time of the night included more illegal projects, especially at places like the Megakat Biochemical Labs.

At the reception area, the guard on duty, who was a middle-aged tom with pale-yellow fur, was reading a book under the only lit lamp in the room in an attempt to repel the boredom that was attacking him in that quiet night. A habit of his was that when he finished a chapter in his book, he would look at his watch to see the time.

"Quarter 'til midnight!?" Exclaimed the guard, truly surprised at the time, "I'm over halfway done with this book too! I know that I'm gonna be done with this book before my shift's done!"

Then, he heard the sound of the unmistakable sound of one of the front doors opening. Taking immediate action, the tan and black uniformed kat quickly pulled out his flashlight and tazer, which both items were pointed at the doors, and shouted out at the doors' direction, "Who's there!?"

The sound of the door being quietly shut echoed in the area, and then the guard saw something he truly did not expect to see in the middle of the night: a young, beautiful she-kat with long hair that reached her hips and was as black as a jetta stone. Her fur was an exotic shade of yellow and her body showed that, if the woman had wanted to, she could be a model instead of the career of scientist, which was demostrated by the buttoned-up lab coat that hugged her body. The woman was a true beauty, when it came to her appearance.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the guard shook off his awe and spoke to the lone she-kat, who stopped halfway between the desk and the door, without lowering his tazer and flashlight, "but only guards and biochemtists that work here are only allowed here after hours."

"Really?" The strange she-kat looked sincerely confused, "I know I'm at the right place."

Then, a growl from outside was heard by the guard and the she-kat in the closed lab coat, who shreiked and leapt closer to the desk, where the guard was standing at, and asked the tom in a frantic voice, "What was that!?"

"I don't know." The guard left from behind his desk and walked towards the woman, who quickly latched herself to the tom's shoulders, nearly causing the items that the tom was holding to fall to the ground. Feeling the female's sudden grab, the guard told her, "Don't worry, ma'am. It's probably a stray animal."

"Y-y-you're probably right." The young woman shook as her grip slid from the guard's shoulders to his upper arms, "I'm so sorry about that; I've never felt good about being out in the middle of the night."

"Well..." The tan-claded tom was trying to comfort the unknown female after hearing her confession, however when he looked into the dark amber eyes of the woman, he felt that his thoughts becoming foggy and vague.

"It's so strange how one can be easily become so helpless in just a few moments." The woman calmly said as she placed a hand on the side of the guard's face, maintain the eye contact between herself and the guard, "However, it's good sometimes to be helpless to someone you trust, like you are trusting to me, right?"

"Right..." The guard said as his eyes started to dull as he continued to look into the eyes of the exotic-looking she-kat.

Seeing and hearing what she wanted to see and hear from the guard, the dark haired female narrowed her eyes, which started to glow a brighter shade of yellow around her amber eyes as she continued to stare at the guard, and she asked the guard, "Good. It is also good to do be obedient to the one that you are trusting and helpless towards, am I correct?"

"Correct..." The guard started to look sluggish in his posture as the she-kat's intense hypnosis grew stronger.

"Good. Now, tell me who are you helpless to?"

A moment passed before he answered the woman, "You..."

"Who are you trusting to as well?"

"You..."

"And who are you obedient to as well?"

"You..."

"Good..." The woman's face was, at that point, was devoid of any sign of fear and of emotional weakness; the only thing that was on her face was triumph as she made her hypnosis stronger with both her gaze and her words.

"Now, take me to the record room."

"Yes..." Moaned the dazed guard as he started off to the record room, while being followed by the strange woman.

A few minutes later, the guard and the exotic female had reached the record room, which had shelves that were filled with old records, a copier/printer machine and a couple of computers near the door. The lab-coat wearer nearly glided to the computer and started looking for something, which took only a few moments before she found what she was looking for, and once she found it, the woman started the printer, and a few pieces of paper appeared with information on them.

"Good..." The woman smiled sinisterly as she grabbed the small pile of papers, and then she turned her attention back to the guard.

"Do you know why you are so willing to obey me?"

The entranced guard shook his head slowly, barely conscious of what was happening to him by the sneaky female, who give him the "answer."

"It'sss becaussse I'm at the top of the food chain, and you're not."

Then, a huge mushroom-like creature appeared behind the guard, who never saw or heard the creature's approach before he was devoured alive. The dark haired beauty watched the poor guard's demise with very little interest, and she only spoke after the fungus creature was finished eating.

"Well, you surely enjoyed yoursself." The she-kat approached the mushroom-cat hybrid, who belched loudly as the guard's hat flew out of its mouth.

Shaking her head with a mild smile on her face, the exotic and partly-hissing female looked at the papers that was in her hand and gave a dark grin. On the first pame was a picture of a female kat with fiery-red hair, peach-tinted fur and black eyes, and under the picture was the name "Selina Luna, Doctor of Biochemistery." Below the name, a single word in bright red and capitalized letters was on the page: "DISMISSED."

Still having the grim grin, the gold-yellow she-kat turned to the fungus creature and said, "Let'ss go to the lab; it'ss where we need to get the chemicalss for the plan."

The huge creature gave its version of a nod and went off, and the she-kat followed the fungus, chuckling to herself a little.

"Ssoon..." Hissed the exotic female as the pupils of her amber eyes became slited, "my perfect mate will be in my grisp!"

Meanwhile, in another part of Megatkat City, there was another robbery in progess, and the bandit was not being as deceitful or as quiet as the robbers at Megakat Biochemical Labs.

 _"This is Commander Feral!"_ The leader of the Enforcers spoke to the robber with a megaphone, _"Come out with your hands in the air!"_

The commander watched as a muscular male with black with white stripes, mane-like hair exited the jewelery store, holding his loot in his hands, which were in the air. The kat's smug grin annoyed Felina, since this was one of the many ways that the tom could mock the Enforcers.

"Hey, Commander," The thief commented, "I've heard of a police escort, but aren't ya taking this to the next level?"

For the last nine months, the thief had stolen millions of dollars in cash, jewelery and vaulable items, and every time the Enforcers had tried to stop him, the bandit managed to escape in one way or another. The closest that the Enforcers managed to actually catching the guy was the week before, when he tried to rob a bank; the Enforcers might have failed in capturing the kat, but the thief failed to get any of the money.

 _"Okay, Luno,"_ Commander Feral maintained her professional appearence towards the tom with the gold-tan fur, _"drop the jewels and get on your knees."_

The tom, known as Luno, smirked a little before he made any action. However, the course of action the robber was going to take was not going to please Felina Feral at all.

Taking a deep breath, Luno spat out a small orb from his mouth, and as the bandit expected, a nervous Enforcer with an itchy trigger finger fired at the sphere, unknowingly activating the smoke screen.

"Crud!" Shouted the commanader as she dropped her megaphone, and then, she commanded her men, "Don't allow Luno to get away!"

However, it was too late; Luno had ran off with his ill-gotten gain, saying loudly to Felina, "Better luck next time, Commander."

That was a statement that none of the Enforcers wanted to hear from Luno, but hearing the "farewell" told the unit that Luno had escaped, much to the fury and annoyance of the current commander, who was quick to make a call on her radio.

"This is Felina Feral; get me some back-up for both land and air!"

Luno was smart enough to know that the current commander might call for some aerial back-up, and so after he was far away from the ground units, he stopped running and went into hiding in an alley. The thief was careful not to expose himself out in public while being chase by the Enforcers.

"It's gonna be a little while before I can go out again." The bandit smiled slyfully and sat there for a few mintues, watching for the Enforcers and watching the small scene that was unfolding in front of him.

Unaware of the watching robber, Chance and Lucki were stopping to drop off a car that they repaired, and they were talking to the car's owner as they were getting paid for their services.

"Thank you." A young, twenty-something she-kat said in a overly-sweet voice. However, the she-kat with the expensive clothes was annoyed that Lucki had _not_ done some form of sabotage on her car.

Chance, who was stuck between two angry she-kats, knew what was going on: Lucki and the customer, Tabby Purl, had been feuding since the girls were in middle school. Tabby had been poking fun at Lucki, who had lost her parents at a young age and had to be raised by her grandfather. However, Lucki was quick to counter the taunts by stating something about the divorce of Tabby's parents. That would have started a brawl between the two she-kats when they were younger, but Lucki outgrew it and merely chose to ignore the she-kat's painful words. Tabby, however, was still willing to use Lucki's orphan status as a source of making herself look better.

After hearing the story, Chance started talking to Tabby directly to minimize interaction between the two she-kats, so they would not end up trying to rip each to shreds. Then, he started to realize that Jake has had kept him from pulling the ears off of Burke and Murray many times, and sometimes he would be jealous of Jake, since Chance would rather deal with an outraged tom over trying to keep two she-kats from clawing at each others' eyes.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Chance politely replied to the she-kat with pure white fur and blond hair as he took the money and gave Tabby the receipt.

Eyeing Chance with her baby-blue eyes, Tabby took the receipt and put it in her halter top, in an attempt to get Chance's attention and Lucki's fury, however a look of annoyance from both the older tom and the blond-brunette was the only thing that the she-kat got from them.

"Good night, Miss Purl." Chance shook his head at the rich girl's actions, and then he went to the tow truck and started it up the engine.

As he drove off, Chance looked at Lucki, who was sighing deeply, and that caused the burly tomkat to ask, "You okay, Lucki?"

Lucki looked up at her boss with a face that was mildly twisted with emotional pain and said, "I'm all right..."

Of course, an halfhearted reply from Lucki was unusual, and Chance knew it. However, he did not know what to do about the young she-kat. Then, a thought came to his mind, remembering one of his employee's greatest desire.

"Hey, Lucki!" The older of the mechanics spoke in an excited tone of voice, getting Lucki's full attention and surprise, "How about we take the Turbokat for a spin? Just you and me!"

This made the change in attitude that Chance wanted: Lucki's face lit up, and a smile grew wide. This told Chance that he was successful in making his employee smile and hoped that she would forget Tabby Purl for, at least, a few hours.

"Really? That's great! Thanks, Bo- uh, I mean, Chance."

The older kat chuckled a little upon hearing Lucki, since she was still getting use to calling him by his given name. Chance know that Lucki was going a couple of months or so to get it right, but until then, he will have to wait until Lucki got use to not calling him "boss."

Unknown to the two mechanics, Luno, the bandit, was riding on the tow truck, and despite the fact that he had to be extremely careful not to allow himself to be seen by the kats that were walking the streets or driving near the tow truck, he had managed to hear about the Turbokat. Luno grinned artfully as he thought about seeing the Turbokat up close without having to attack Megakat City.

Meanwhile, Razor and Knight Mage were taking the Cyclotron for a drive to test its speed and weapons. It was also a way, at least by Callie's point of view, for the two of them to bond, which was something that was easier to say than perform, especially since the last time that the both of them had done any father-son bonding was ten years ago. So, the two men were feeling awkard about the situation as they rode through the streets of the metropolis.

Razor was enjoying himself, since he enjoyed riding the Cyclotron to see how fast it could go. However, Knight Mage, who was not use to riding anything faster than a horse in full gallop, was starting to feel a little ill.

"Hey, Knight Mage," Razor yelled out, "are you enjoying the ride?"

Managing to hold back his stomach's contents, Knight Mage replied as loud as he could without vomiting, "Not very much."

Hearing this, the masked father wisely slowed the vehicle to a speed that he knew that woud be easier on his son's stomach. After slowing the machince down, Razor asked the question again.

Breathing deeply, the hooded kat smiled weakly and replied, "I'm enjoying the ride now."

Razor smiled, knowing that his son was starting to feel better. However, that slow speed did not last, when a beeping noise reached his and Knight Mage's ears.

"What is that?" Knight Mage was still strongly unfamiliar with certain forms of technology, so he was still asking a few questions.

"Looks like the Alarm Detector's operational!" Razor chuckled proudly, telling Knight Mage that Razor was, at least, involved with its creation. Then, Razor looked at the Alarm Detector's screen, and when he spoke, the chuckle was no longer in his voice.

"It looks like the alarm that the Alarm Detector's picked up is coming from Megakat Biochemical Labs."

"Forgive me for being unfamiliar, but can I assume that it is not a good occurance?" Knight Mage inquired to his father.

"That usually depends on who's robbing the place." Razor said, sounding concerned about the situation.

"Ne'er the less," the younger of two toms replied, "it must be investigated, in case should someone with dark intentions is commiting the robbery."

"That's the plan." Razor laughed a little before adding, "You better hold on tight!"

There was no need to tell Knight Mage a second time as the hooded tom held on tight on the handles of his seat on the Cyclotron. Knight Mage had a feeling that Razor would have to make a head start, once they arrive at Megakat Biochemical Labs.

Razor revved up the Cyclotron's engine, making sure that both SWAT Kats make it before the villians could have a chance to escape.


	8. Chapter 8

SWAT Kats -The Phoenix Squadron

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Eight: Unexpected Discoveries

At the labs, the exotic she-kat and the fungus creature were back in the entrance area, carrying five canisters of a chemical that has the words "Katalyst X-9" on them. The creature nearly lost one of the canisters, when it slipped on a part of the floor that was recently waxed. The she-kat with the long hair hissed out when the she saw the canister flying in the air, and before the container fell onto the floor, the she-kat's tail extented in length and grabbed the descending object.

Shooting a death glare to the huge mushroom-kat, the she-kat with the pretensile tail hissed out in anger, "BE CAREFUL!"

The creature grumbled unintelliently, but the female understood its words completely as she responded, "I undersstand, but thiss iss the ssecond time that ssomething happened that could ruin everything!"

The creature replied in its own manner, and again, the she-kat replied, saying in a less furious-sounding voice, "Yess, you did eat the alarm, but we almosst losst a canisster of Katalysst X-9!"

Then, the creature rebuked, reminding the female about the stop to the record room, which the strange woman countered the statement.

"Thiss wass ssomething that hass been decided by Father over nine monthss ago. Thiss female," the she-kat hissed venomously, "Sselina Luna, iss the one who created Project Lygeruss."

"Looks like Doctor Viper's not the only mad scientist we have to worry about in Megakat City."

Unexpecting of the interjector, both the she-kat and the fungus creature turned their atttentions towards the door, which was where a proud-looking Razor and an ill-looking Knight Mage. Seeing this caused exotic female to hiss angrily before she hissed out at them.

"The SsWAT Katsss! This is not I wanted to happen tonight!"

"Sorry to ruin the party," Razor joked at the female, who was not pleased to hear any kind of comedy at that moment, "but stealing is still illegal."

With a dark glare, the female bared her fangs, tempted to bite the meddling SWAT Kats. Then, a dark idea formed in her mind as she looked at the fungus creature, causing a grim smile to twist her beauty face.

"Lookss like you're going to have extrass tonight." The female said in an amused tone as she turned to the fungus creature, which liked the idea of getting eat some more and gave the long-tailed female the canisters it had.

"Sorry, but SWAT Kats aren't on the menu tonight." Razor announced, prepared to battle the giant mushroom-kat.

Knight Mage, who was more accustomed to battling magical beings and sword-wielding toms, was not feeling as confident about fighting a creature that was a fungus by appearance as his father was.

"Don't worry," Razor whispered to Knight Mage's ear, "you've got an ace that Viper might not have expected or know about yet."

"Alas, 'tis not what I desire to hear at this point." Knight Mage announced to Razor quietly. It was evident that Knight Mage was not pleased about being put into a situation like the one he was in at that moment.

Advancing both by the order of the she-kat and out of hunger, the fungus creature charged at the SWAT Kats, Razor and Knight Mage, who braced themselves for the attack. The creature was unaware that Razor had a new kind of missile in his glovatrix in case of any case that involves Doctor Viper's creatures, and the same could said about Knght Mage.

Razor waited for the right moment to launch the projectile at the monsterous being, knowing that if his timing was off by a second, at least, the creature could dodge, and that would leave the two SWAT Kats open to an attack.

Knight Mage was also ready to attack his current enemy, however his course of action was a more direct plan than Razor's plan.

Once the fungus creature was close enough to be attacked by Razor's missile, the older SWAT Kat fired at the mushroom-kat, startling Knight Mage somewhat, since the son of Razor was not expecting an attack to the creature with the exception of his own. The missile flew in the air for only a couple of seconds before landing on its target and frozen the mutation in seconds.

The female hissed upon the freezing of her parnter, stepping away from the frozen form of her ally with a snarl on her beautiful face and a hiss flying from her red lips. She was not happy about the SWAT Kats stopping the fungus creature, and yet the masked toms were not done yet.

Knight Mage, who managed to recover from the scare that was unintented by his father, pulled out the Dragon Sword and swung it, destorying the mushroomish mutation and angering the unknown she-kat even more.

Despite her fury towards the SWAT Kats for destorying the creature, the strange female wisely chose to escape, knowing that she would be able to avenge her ally soon enough. Shaking the container that she was holding with her tail, she hissed out sharply at the SWAT Kats, who had turned their attentions towards her.

"Catch me if you can, SssWAT Katss!" The female kat announced as she threw the oversized vial at the two toms.

Acting quickly, Knight Mage grabbed Razor, swung his sword once again and sent both himself and Razor out of the building and into the Cyclotron. As swiftly as both kats could in their possible panic, Razor and Knight Mage put one their oxygen masks and climbed in the vehicle, and they successfully escaped the blast and the fumes from the chemical that was thrown at them.

"Crud!" Razor angrily yelled into his gas mask, "Now, we've got a big problem on our hands!"

"Agreed." Knight Mage nodded, "But remember: we are not only in this battle, and I am sure that the other SWAT Kats would like to know about what just occured."

"Roger on that!" Razor grinned, and seeing that Knight Mage's grisp on technology was not completely lost to his son made Razor truly proud of the younger SWAT Kat.

Meanwhile, Chance and Lucki had reached the new hanger, and they had seen that the Turbokat was missing the seats, which told them only one thing: Razor and Knight Mage were riding the Cyclotron.

"When do ya think they're gonna be back?" Lucki asked the older tom, who replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "I don't know."

Then, a beeping noise echoed from Lucki's pocket, which caused the she-kat to reach into it and pulled out her communicator device.

"Angel here." The female kat announced into the device, "What's the problem?"

Razor's voice rang out of the gadget, allowing both Chance and Lucki to heard the expecting answer.

 _"Right now, there's five canisters of Katalyst X-9 missing from Megakat Biochemical Labs, and one of them was used in an attempt to blow me and Knight Mage up!"_

"Are you guys okay?" Lucki asked, concerned about the well-being of the two toms.

 _"We're okay, Angel; Knight Mage was quick to get the both of us out of there before the Katalyst X-9 hit the floor."_

"That's good to hear." Angel breathed in relief before asking, "What's going on there, besides the missing chemicals?"

 _"With the exception of a couple of Doctor Viper's creatures, nothing else."_

Hearing the reply turned Lucki's world upside down, since it was one of Viper's experiments that caused the death of her mother, when the she-kat was three years old, as well as the death of her father four years later. She knew that the SWAT Kats had destoryed the creatures that had killed her parents, but as far as Lucki knew, Doctor Viper was still out there in hiding, making more monsters to populate his Megaswamp City.

"Okay," Lucki said as she tried to remain calm, "we'll see you back at the hangar."

 _"Roger on that."_ Razor's voice rang out to Chance and Lucki, _"Over and out."_

Seeing the communicator shaking in Lucki's trembling paw as the she-kat turned off the device, Chance knew what was going through the she-kat's mind, since he was there when her father was eaten by the octopus-like creature that had grabbed the plane that Lucki and her father were on at the time. Chance wanted to comfort the girl, but he did not know what to do or what to said to Lucki.

"Lucki?" Chance asked, pulling Lucki from her memories.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? I know about how you feel about Viper since..."

"You don't have to say it." Lucki sighed out sadly as she spoke, "I'm all right."

"If you say so," Chance did not exactly believe his employee's words, which was why he added, "but if you wanna talk about it, I'm always got an ear open for ya."

With a mild smile, Lucki replied, "Thanks, Chance; I would really like that... a lot."

Chance smiled back, however he was still worried about Lucki, whom he thought might try to kill Viper for what he had done to her parents. For the time being, all the older tom can do was hope and pray that Lucki would forget about avenging her parents and do her job as a member of the SWAT Kats.

Then, an unexpected voice chimed out to the duo mechanics, startling the both of them and causing them to put up their guards.

"Well, and I thought I was the only one with unfinished business with Ol' Snake Lips!"

"Who's there!?" Demanded Lucki, baring her fangs as she yelled out to the owner of the voice, who replied in a calm manner.

"I'm a friendly kat, who has an affinity for pretty she-kats in uniform."

"What I was asking for is..." Lucki was starting to become annoyed, but before she finished her question, the voice said, "My name?"

A friendly chuckle echoed throughout the new hangar before the unknown tomkat's voice answered the question.

"The name's Kyle Luna, but I'm known as Luno."

"Luno!?" Chance was the one being loud at that moment, "You're that thief that's been making idiots out of the Enforcers before the SWAT Kats got back together!"

"And had the new members too!" Luno snickered as he appeared out of the shadows of the new hangar, "It's just rude to forget them too."

Chance's face seemed to twist with anger towards the younger tom, who merely continued to smile confidently, and the true form of the SWAT Kats' T-Bone asked, "Why are you here?"

"Originally," Luno's smile became slightly sheepish, "I was going to ask Lucki out on a date, since she's a pretty kat, was in a uniform and was having bad day thanks to that spoiled she-kat, but I found out you two were SWAT Kats and thought that I should get to know you guys better, and maybe try to convince you to let me join the team."

"WHAT!?" The unmistakeable shout of Commander Felina Feral echoed into the ears of every kat in the hangar, causing everyone to look at her direction.

Luno smiled casually at the leader of the Enforcers and waved at her, "Hi, Commander!"

That action caused Felina's blood to boil, which she assumed was the same feeling whenever T-Bone and Razor made him look foolish, however she managed her professional persona and said in a loud and firm voice, "Okay, Luno, you're under arrest!"

The tom with white locks in his black, mane-like hair paused for a moment to think, and then he put his hands in front of himself and bluntly announced, "Alright! Arrest me!"

The action was a complete shock to the commander as well as the two mechanics; it was not a common practice for criminals to tell the law enforcers to put them in jail.

"What's wrong?" Luno asked innocently as his hands remained together and in front of his chest, "Don't ya wanna arrest me?"

Hearing that helped Felina to recover from the shocking surprise, and the commander pulled out her handcuffs as she approached the smirking tomkat. However, he put his hand behind his back before Felina could put the handcuffs on him.

"Wha-?" A confused commander asked before she became angry and shouted at the bandit,  
"I'm not in the mood for playing games!"

"I know that you're not." Luno replied with his smile staying in place, "I merely forgot one thing."

"And that is?"

"What I need from you, Commander, is for you and your Enforcers to check up on Megakat Biochemical Labs and look up someone in the record room." Luno bluntly explained his demand, "If a certain name comes up in the browser history, I can personally tell you what Doctor Viper might be up to. If that name isn't mentioned, I've just allowed myself to be arrested; either way, you win."

The commander, as well as the two SWAT Kats, were suprised by the demand, but Felina was worried about the robbery at Megakat Biochemical Labs, and she was concerned enough to say this: "You've get a deal."

"Okay!" Luno returned his hands to the front, and Felina slapped the handcuffs on him before he could pulled his hands away again.

"Now, where are the jewels that you've stolen tonight?" The commander wanted to make sure that the stolen items were returned to their rightful owners.

"Pants pocket on the right." Luno answered quickly with a sly grin on his face.

Felina noticed the smug smirk on the kat's golden-tan face, and so did Chance, who approached the thief and stuck his hand into Luno's right pants pocket.

"No fair." Luno falsely pouted as Chance pulled out the stolen jewels from the thief's pocket, and the response to the "pout" was a rhetorical question from the commanader of the Enforcers.

"Do you think it was fair for you to rob the places that you've robbed and think you can completely get away with it?"

Taking a moment to process the "question," Luno smiled and said with a chuckle, "Good point, Commander."

Chance gave the loot to Felina and said in a hushed voice, "Are you really going go on this crazy deal?!"

Felina whispered back, "He _did_ just allowed himself to be handcuffed, and besides I had received a call about a break-in at Megakat Biochemical Labs; so he might help us out, even if he's only doing it to get a reduction on his jail time."

The larger of the kats did not like the idea, but he also knew that the commander made a good point. With a heavy sigh, he spoke out his thoughts.

"I don't like this deal, but the deal's with you and the bandit here."

Luno shrugged his shoulders as he replied to Chance's statement, "I do, 'cause there's gonna be pretty she-kats in uniforms where I'm goin'!"

Felina and Lucki shook their heads disdainfully while Chance could not help himself from smiling a little upon hearing the bandit's words.

Being annoyed with Luno's antic sayings, Felina pulled the black and tanned feline from Chance and Lucki, saying, "Time to go!"

Luno made no attempts to escape, nor he made any tries to resist the leader of the Enforcers. However, he did turn his attention to Lucki and shouted out to her, "Hey, cutie! If I manage to get probation, do you wanna go on a date with me sometime?"

That caused Felina Feral to yank on Luno's handcuffs, causing the tom kat to yelp out a little, and she left a mildly embarassed and extremely outraged Lucki with a strongly amused Chance, who did not help calm the younger she-kat with his laughter.

"And you said that you're not a pretty kitty." Chance chuckled as he nugded Lucki, who was not at all amused by Luno's proposal.

"Not funny, Chance!" Lucki swapped at her boss's elbow.

The she-kat's reaction only caused the burly tom to laugh even harder, which caused Lucki to become even more upset.

Thankfully, the sound of the Cyclotron echoed throughout the new hangar, telling Chance and Lucki that Razor and Knight Mage have returned from their drive.

The vehicle slowed to a complete stop in front of the two unmasked SWAT Kats, and Razor and Knight Mage exited from the Cyclotron.

"Any news about the robbers?" Lucki asked, hoping to forget about Luno's attempt at asking her out on a date.

Knight Mage looked confused and replied with a question of his own: "We have already spoke of the robber of the Megakat Biochemical Labs, so why are you asking once more?"

The redness that was still on Lucki's brown-furred face grew darker upon the realization that Knight Mage was correct. Chance, who had stopped laughing when Razor and Knight Mage came into the hangar, saw this and resumed his laughter, invoking Lucki's fury and the confusion of Razor and Knight Mage.

"What's going on?" Razor asked Chance, who managed to control his chuckling enough to give an answer.

"Lucki got asked out on a date!"

The announcement made Lucki so mad that she roared out at her employers, "BY A CRIMINAL! AND HE WAS IN HANDCUFFS WHEN HE ASKED!"

"Truly a bold tom to request a 'date' while being arrested." Knight Mage commented thoughtfully before adding, "I do hope that Lucki had the sense to refuse it."

"I did!" Hissed Lucki, still angry about being asked out on a date.

"Funny," Chance stated as he laughed, "I didn't hear you say 'no.'"

"I didn't say 'yes!'"

With a loud huff, Lucki turned away from the toms and went off to the direction of the locker rooms, leaving a laughing Chance, an annoyed Razor and a concerned Knight Mage.

The youngest of the toms looked at Razor and said bluntly, "I will see if Lucki's well."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kiddo." Chance earned a dirty look from Knight Mage as he uttered the old nickname of Jack Clawson, "Right now, she's pretty churned up inside, especially after hearing about Viper's creatures; she might not be in the best mood to talk."

"I am merely going to see if she's not too enraged to talk." Knight Mage replied as he pulled out a talisman that was in the shape of the SWAT Kats' logo from his cloak's pocket.

Placing a kiss on the talisman, Knight Mage felt his whole body being surrounded by the spell that was placed on the talisman as his whole body was in engulfed in light, and a moment later, he was Jack Clawson once more.

The blond-hair, green-eyed tom with red-brown fur placed the talisman back in the inside of his shirt, which was, at that point, a blue polo shirt. Jack also straightened his glasses, which he needed after spending years reading spellbooks by candlelight, and inspected his clothing attire, which included beige slacks and black shoes.

With a smile, Jack turned to the direction of the locker rooms, hoping that he could talk to Lucki as one kat would to another and not as SWAT Kats.

Chance and the masked Jake Clawson were worried, since the both of the veteren SWAT Kats knew how bad Lucki's temper can become, if the she-kat was angered enough. Although, Chance was more concerned Lucki's lack of worry for Jack's well-being.

"I don't think Jack's gonna survive this..." The larger of the toms announced with a worried expression on his aging face.

"I'm just was worried, Chance," Razor responded to the statement bluntly, "however, Jack's a full-grown kat; if he's gonna pull stunts, we have to let him know about how we feel, and then let Jack do what he needs to do."

Chance raised an eyebrow at his partner, "Sounds like you're doing better about letting Jack what he wanna do."

"Really?" The masked tom asked his best friend, "Well, that's news to me, since he's saying I've been smothering him more than his mother."

Chance chuckled a little before inputting his thoughts about the situation with Jack, "Hey, it's gonna to be tough for you and Callie to stop seeing him as a kitten and start seeing him as an adult."

"I know." Razor sighed out dejectingly, "I know."

Near the locker rooms, Lucki sat on a bench that was placed between the men's and the women's locker rooms, trying to calm herself, since she knew that she was too upset, she would be a hinderance to any mission the SWAT Kats could take on in the near-future, and that would not be good for the SWAT Kats and Megakat City.

"Lucki?"

The voice of Jack pulled the she-kat from her thoughts and caused her to face the youngest of the SWAT Kats in his everyday guise. Trying to be polite, Lucki responded to the tomkat with half-hearted, "Yeah?"

"May I please talk to you?" Jack asked Lucki, who said in response, "Sure, it's a semi-free city."

"Thank you, Lucki."

Jack sat down next to the brunette-blond kat and asked politely, "What's wrong, Lucki? You're upset about something, and I do not believe it is the proposal from the criminal."

Lucki's face reddened with annoyance, but then she sighed out in defeat before saying, "You're right; I'm more upset about Viper than anything else."

"What is so upsetting about Viper?" Jack asked, truly concerned about his female teammate, who was hesiant at first, but she finally spoke to him.

"Okay, I'll talk, but you're not to say anything to the others about this, unless I say it's okay to talk about it, understand?"

"Understood." Jack bowed a little, "I shall have no right to speak of what you are about to entrust to me, and it will be on my word of honor."

"Weird pledge..." Lucki muttered before saying, "Thanks, Jack."

"As you might say, 'not a problem.'" Jack smiled sweetly at the female of the SWAT Kats, "After all, t'was you that saved my life when I returned to Megakat City, lest I would have fallen to my demise."

"Hey, it's _my_ job to save kats as well as protect Megakat City from the mega-manics out there." Lucki smiled a little as she spoke to the son of the mayor of Megakat City and the WSO of the SWAT Kats.

"I _am_ still indebted to you, Lucki. So, until that day that I have returned the favorable act, I shall do whatever you ask of me."

That comment of commitment caused Lucki to blush a little before she shook her head and spoke to Jack about what was on her mind.

"Okay, when I heard that one of Doctor Viper's creatures had robbed Megakat Biochemical Labs, I felt... conflicted about the whole thing."

"Conflicted?" Jack was confused about Lucki's words.

"Yeah," the she-kat sighed out, causing Jack to be more concerned about his teammate, "you see, when I was three, my mom was killed by a creature of Viper's when he tried to turn Megakat City into Mutation City. Thankfully, my dad was there to get me away from the creatures and to the roof, even though he did regret leaving Mom behind despite that she told him to go."

"I am sorry for your loss, Lucki." Jack bowed his head slightly in an attempt to show respect to the deceased mother of Lucki Whitefang.

"Thanks, Jack," Lucki remained seldom as she spoke, "but I didn't know much about Mom outside what Dad and Grandpa had told me. Anyway, that's not the worse part."

"T'is not!?" Jack sounded even more confused by his ally's words.

"When Mom was killed, I was very young and half-asleep at the time, so I didn't have the time to process the information until I was older. However, I was wide awake, when a flying octopus monster attacked the plane my dad was flying and..."

Jack saw how scarred Lucki's mind had been, when she paused and crossed her forearms, causing each of her hands to grab one of her arms, which looked like she was hugging herself in an attempt to comfort herself, and Jack saw the tears forming in his teammate's eyes. Jack knew that Lucki looked up to her father since she was very young and spoke of him in high praise, so Jack could see how Lucki loved her father. However, Jack had failed to see how much her father's death had affected the young she-kat until that moment.

"I see..." Jack was unsure of what he was going to say to Lucki, who inhaled deeply before saying, "I know it's been years since then, but... It still hurts."

Jack could somewhat relate to Lucki; after all, he had lost ten years of being with his parents by being so bold as to fight against the Pastmaster at the age of nine, however he was blessed with being reunited with his parents, unlike Lucki, who would never have that kind of blessing.

"Lucki," Jack spoke out as he placed a hand on her should, "I know that I cannot truly relate to you in this matter, but please remember that you're not alone in this world; there are other kats out there that has become orphans thanks to Doctor Viper's unnatrual tampering. Also, you have us, your teammates and mentors, so do not condemn yourself from the others."

"I know that." Lucki smiled weakly, "However, as much as I want to kill Viper for killing my parents, I know that could get me into a mega-load of trouble, and that's not just from your mom and the SWAT Kats."

"What are you speaking of?" Jack expressed his confusion to Lucki, who replied, "If I managed to see my parents in the afterlife, I'm gonna have to explain myself to them, and no kat, no matter how old they are, wants to do that."

"Are you sure about seeing your mother and father in the afterlife?" The glasses-wearing tom asked the blond-brunette, who glared at him sharply due to his words.

Then, she retached her dagger-like glare, saying in a noticable fearful tone of voice, "That's another reason why I'm so conflicted."

Jack's green eyes widened with shock, "Are telling me that you could be condemned to a divine punishment after your death?! But why!?"

With another deep sigh, Lucki answered the question, sounding dejected as she spoke, "It's against the beliefs of my father had taught me, and he normally said, in times that revenge is considered, that revenge is best left to fate, because what goes around usually comes back around. He also said that once one starts killing out of revenge, they'll start living a vengeful life and, basically, start digging a hole that they could not hope to pull themselves out of, no matter how hard they try, and even if they were able to, their past would haunt them forever."

"I see..." Jack spoke again, finally seeing that Lucki's confliction is between killing to avenge her parents that she loved dearly and to control herself so she would not disappoint the same parents. However, he could not honestly say what he would do, if he were the one that was dealing with that kind of decision.

"Lucki," Jack got to his feet and looked at the she-kat in the eyes, "I know that you'll do the right thing, once the time comes."

"I'm hoping that I'd never have to in the first place." Lucki turning the front of her face away from her friend's line of sight.

Jack removed his hand from Lucki's shoulder and carefully thought out his next set of words to say to Lucki without depressing her farther.

Then, a thought struck him and caused a smirk to form on his auburn-furred face as he turned to his teammate.

"You know, Lucki, about the kat that proposed a date to you, maybe we could tell him that you are already 'dating' me, just to annoy him."

A smile came on Lucki's face as she replied to the suggestion, "Thanks for the offer, and I'll admit that I'm tempted, but I'd never do something like that, since I think that's a pretty petty thing to do."

"Oh, well." Jack shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "However, I believe that I've gotten you smile, even if it was only a little."

"Thanks for that." Lucki maintained her grin as she rose from her seat on the bench, "Wanna go for some pizza?"

"If it is for that horrid combination you enjoy so much, forget it!" Jack declared to Lucki, who made a face of annoyance as she responded to his comment.

"Hey, how can you say that you don't like spinach and anchovies when you've never tried it?"

"You are one to talk!" Jack countered sharply, "You never tried pepper stew, and you have refused it!"

"I never was offered pepper stew!"

The tom was about to retrot, when he remembered that Lucki was not the one that had refused to try pepper stew; it was Chance. Calming himself, Jack apologized to Lucki, saying, "Please forgive me for I had fogotten about who was truly the one that refused the stew."

Lucki, who was still upset about being accused of being picky about consuming pepper stew, also calmed herself and replied, "Not a problem. These things happen."

Then, Lucki's communication device beeped, grabbing both Jack's and its owner's attention. It was pulled out of Lucki's pocket, and the she-kat answered it.

"This is Angel. Come in."

 _"Angel, this is Commander Feral."_ Felina's voice rang out from the device, _"Suit up with Knight Mage and come up to Enforcer Headquarters; we've got a situation involving Luno and the break-in at Megakat Biochemical Labs."_

"Right!" Lucki replied strongly, "We'll be there soon. Over and out."

"The commander needs the both of us to meet up with her?" Jack asked his teammate, who replied to the tom, "From where I stand, I'd say 'yes,' however it's most likely that she's called T-Bone and Razor before calling us."

"Really?" Jack sincerely sounded as he spoke to Lucki, "That's impressive on the commander's part."

"It is." Lucki nodded before adding, "We better get dressed and quick; the commander doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Understood." Jack nodded back before the she-kat ran into the locker room to fully become Angel of the SWAT Kats.


	9. Chapter 9

SWAT Kats -The Phoenix Squadron

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Nine: Mutations and Their Parents

Luno was in the interrogation room and sitting at a table and across from Commander Feral, who was accompanied by the SWAT Kats in full uniform, and he was waiting to answer any questions. However, he was a little worried about not becoming a member of the SWAT Kats, despite the fact that he knew that the chances were already slim due to his nine-month crime spree, but he smiled to hide that fact.

"Okay, Luno," the Enforcer's commander spoke first, "let's start with your real and full name."

"Of course." The arrested thief smiled to hide his worry, "My full name's Kyle Arsene Luna."

"Okay," Felina was surprised about the direct nature of the master thief, "so are you any way related to a Selina Luna?"

"Yep, Mom's the one that gave me life." Kyle grinned some more, especially after Angel's face react to the answer; he knew that Lucki, Angel's true identity, recalled him introducing himself by his real name.

"Then, I'm to presume that you've some knowledge about Project Lygrus?" Commander Feral continued her questioning.

"Yep." Kyle bluntly replied, "Also, that's the reason Doctor Viper attacked the Luna clan's private island ten months ago."

"What?!" The female commander was truly dumbfounded by that unexpected piece of information.

"That's right." The questioned tomkat nodded his head, "Viper was hoping to use Project Lygrus to help him breed some new species to help him conquer Megakat City, and Mom was, without a better term to use, downright outraged at him. She was willing to die to keep Project Lygrus out of Viper's claws."

"But did she?" Felina strongly asked the young kat sitting across from her, worried about what mutated feline might be up to at that time.

Then, the smile on Kyle's face shrink as he said, "Yeah, she did."

Angel felt empathic towards the black and white haired tom, but she knew that he could be using his past to pull others to his side. So, she stayed quiet to hear more from Kyle.

"What happened?" The commander maintained her strong appearance as she asked the inquiry.

"Well, she knew that eventually that Viper would try to steal the project for whatever reason. So, she had the whole island wired to bombs that were powerful enough to blow the whole place off the face of the ocean."

"And what happened to Project Lygrus?"

"He was forced to leave Mom behind."

A moment of silence passed in the room before Angel realized something about Kyle's story; if Project Lygrus was made to leave the island home of Selina Luna, why was it not with Kyle, unless... She did not want to ask, but she knew that something was out of place in Kyle's story.

"Just a question," Knight Mage asked, saving Angel the trouble of asking, "if Project Lygrus was forced to leave with you, why isn't it with you?"

"He didn't say that." Angel pointed out, causing Kyle to grin knowingly, and a silence came upon her teammates and allies.

It took a moment before the whole group came to a surprising conclusion, however, none of them were able to say since a communication device started to beep. Razor reached into his pocket to pull it from its resting place.

"What is it, Mayor Briggs?" Razor spoke through the device to the mayor.

 _"There's a situation involving some of the local plant life becoming monsters, and they're attacking every kat that crosses their paths!"_

"Where are these things popping up at?" Razor's face twisted with concern and fury as he listened to the mayor's distressing words about the situation.

 _"There's two areas that are infested with these monsters: One area is where the city is closest to Megakat Swamp, and the other is close to Megakat Park!"_

"You've gonna be kiddin' us!" T-Bone exclaimed, hoping it was a poorly-timed joke, but the mayor's words were clear to all that could hear her voice.

 _"You have no idea how much I wish it were."_

"Crud..." Angel cursed under her breath.

"This is truly a situation that requires us to divde and conquer." Knight Mage analyzed the situation while looking extremely worried, "However, that call is truly up to you and T-Bone, Razor."

The leaner of the original SWAT Kats quietly thought about the course of action that the team should take to help the metropolis. After that moment, Razor looked at T-Bone and asked, "What do you think, pal?"

A moment passed before T-Bone answered to his partner, "It's the best option we've got right now."

"If not our only option..." Knight Mage noted as he looked at Angel, who expressed a look of a distasteful agreement with the youngest of the SWAT Kats.

"If you guys don't mind," Kyle spoke out to the group, "I'd like to join you in this fight."

"WHAT!?"

"I want to help you guys, although it's for personal reasons." Confessed Kyle with a deteremined expression.

A moment of silence followed, causing the mood among the group to become even more tense than it was earlier. Angel looked at T-Bone and Razor, knowing that it was they that had the final say in that matter.

Then, Razor spoke up, "That would explain this bag that I've found near the Turbokat."

As he spoke, the leaner SWAT Kat pulled up a bag, and he reached into the bag and pulled out an outfit that looked like a dark blue catsuit that was accented with red markings and a belt with pockets that were the same color as the catsuit's markings.

"Looks like you've been ready to join us." T-Bone eyed Kyle closely as he voiced his thoughts.

"Why else would I not be?" Kyle smiled artfully at the masked kats.

Mintues later, the Turbokat flew out to the farther and more infested part, leaving Angel and Knight Mage with the problem that was closer to Megakat Park as well as the thief that was far too willing to help for Angel and Commander Feral's tastes. Watching the departure of the Turbokat from a nearby rooftop was the exotic she-kat, who allowed her naturally forked tongue out as she smiled darkly at the jet's leaving the area.

"It looksss like they're going sssomewhere." The model-looking kat looked on as the pupils of her dark-yellow eyes changed from round to slited.

"NAGA!"

Upon hearing the shout, the mutant kat smiled darkly as she turned to the origin of the yell, and she spoke upon seeing the kat that had shouted at her.

"Lygrussss. It'sss been too long."

Lygrus, who was dressed in the catsuit with a dark blue mask on his face, glared angrily at the she-kat before replying sharply, "Not long enough for me."

"Sssso bitter." The snake-kat half-hissed and half-mewed in a coy manner, "Maybe I could relief some of it from you?"

"Forget it, Naga." Lygrus took a turn at hissing, "I won't allow my mother's life's work to be destoryed by your father's!"

Barely fazed by the rejection, Naga, the snake-kat, looked at Lygrus right at in the eyes and started to proceed to hypnoize him.

"Are you ssso sure that your mother'sss work cannot be preformed by you and I, Lygrusss?"

Meanwhile, Angel and Knight Mage were fending off a huge group of plantimals that confronted the two SWAT Kats upon them exiting the new hangar.

"Where's that cruddy jerk!?" Yelled an angry Angel, who was looking for Lygrus while fighting off plantimals with Knight Mage.

"Angel, now is not the time to allow your fury to blind you completely!" Knight Mage warned as he threw an ice grenade at five plantimals that were charging him at his right.

"I'm not!" The masked she-kat spat out as she threw one of her ice grenades at a set of attacking creatures on her left.

The hooded tom swung his sword three time, sending three blasts of wind, which sliced some of the approching plantimals into pieces. Turning to Angel, he said in a stern tone, "I am as angry with Lygrus as you are, but at the present moment, we are under attack by unusual creatures that seem to desire us as food."

"'Seem?'" Angel half-laughed at the statement, "These are creatures from Viper's imagination; they're designed to hunt AND eat. There's nothing seemingly about their intentions!"

Knight Mage gulped, now realizing that he was fighting for his own life before using some of his magic to repel some more of the creatures that were planning on eating him and Angel.

"And that's not the worse part." Angel added, causing Knight Mage to gulp louder.

"I am, now, fearful what could be worse than eaten alive." The hood kat announced to Angel, who was not shy about telling him about what else the plantimals could do to a kat.

"You should be; if you managed to avoid being eaten, make sure that you weren't bitten..." At that point, Angel dodged at strike from a flying plantimal, which was dispatched violently by Knight Mage's blade. Once that was dealt with, Angel continued to speak, "Because if you were bit by one of these cruddy creatures, you'll mutate into a similar form as Doctor Viper, except you'll be more primal in mentality."

"That is... terrifying..." Knight Mage could barely believe his ears upon hearing Angel's words.

"No kidding!" Angel leapt to her right as she launched a mini-tarpedo at a trio of plantimals, which had all of their movement halted, and then the she-kat threw an ice grenade onto the fallen group and froze them instantly.

At the point, Knight Mage looked at his surroundings and realized that he and Angel were near the entrance of Megakat Park. He was about to call out to the lone she-kat of the group, when he noticed two beings of a roof near the park area.

The two figures, which were Lygrus and Naga, were fighting hand-to-hand combat. Needless to say, Naga's hypnosis was useless against Lygrus's free will, and she was not pleased about the turn of events.

"What's the matter?" The masked tomkat laughed out a couple of taunting statements after repelling a flying kick from the snake-kat, "Is hypnotzing people the only thing you're good at?"

However, Naga smiled darkly at Lygrus as she replied just as darkly.

"Sssilly Lygrusss, you mussst joking about that; I wouldn't be the perfect mate for you, if it were the only thing I wasss good at."

The response was not what Lygrus wanted, nor was it what he had expected. If anything, it was a complete contrast of what he wanted. He was hoping to anger the female mutation to gain the upper hand.

"If you are confused of what I've sssaid," Naga's grim grin widened as she spoke, "then allow me to show you what else I am good at."

At that moment, Naga's form started to morph to something else. Most of her yellow fur changed from the exotic shade of yellow to a combination of sickly greens and yellow, which blended with the scales that morphed from her skin on her torso area, her tail grew larger and even longer than it did back at Biochemical Labs, her long hair shaped itself into something like a hood of a cobra, and her eyes completely turned yellow with black slits for pupils.

Lygrus bared his fangs at the transformed Naga as he took a couple of steps back from the snake-kat, who only giggled at the tom's reaction to her changing her form.

"You sssee, Lygrusss, I am very good at hiding my true form whenever I need to do ssso." Then, she threw her tail at Lygrus and caught him, like a constricting snake would its prey. Pulling the tom closer to her, Naga purred out to Lygrus in a somewhat calmer tone, "I ssstill need you, and you need me; the both of usss are the magnum opusss of our ressspective parent, and that makesss perfect for each other."

"But I don't agree with ya, Naga!" Lygrus spat out while trying to pull himself from the snake-kat's powerful tail, which was close to impossible due to the tail's overwhelming grip.

A shocked look covered the snake-kat's face as she asked Lygrus, "You do not desssire to be my mate?"

"Not at all!" Lygrus growled at Naga, who merely smirk and said, "That'sss not a problem; if I cannot have you asss my mate, then I shall eat you."

"What!?" Cried out the tom, confused about what the snake-kat was talking about and hoping that she was kidding.

"I do plan to bare the perfect offssspring usssing you, and ssso wasss my father." Naga explained to the trapped Lygrus, "Ssso, Father gave me the ability to ussse my ssstomach to became pregnant, should I ever choossse to do ssso."

"And to do this...?" Lygrus was not sure to ask the remaining part of his question. However, Naga was not shy about reminding him of what she was about to do.

"I have to devour you, if you choossse not to take me."

An aduible gulp was heard from Lygrus, however he was not the only one whose face paled with fright; close by, Knight Mage managed to climb up to the building's roof, but he chose not to climb onto the roof and heard what Doctor Viper's greatest work had said to Lygrus.

"I must think of something and swiftly..." Knight Mage muttered to himself as he saw Naga starting to unhinge her jaw to swallow Lygrus whole.

Then, a thought struck him, causing a small debate in his mind whether or not to take the chance, before going on with the plan, knowing that if he did not execute the plan, Lygrus was going to be eaten alive.

Leaping onto the roof, Knight Mage ran towards Naga and Lygrus, while pulling up his right sleeve up his arm to reveal his glovatrix. Then, he skidded to a stop, launching a missile, and saying, "Devour this!"

The projectile flew right to Naga's widened mouth and exploded, causing her to recoil from the pain as small shards of ice flew out of her mouth. The creature's reaction to the icy pain in her mouth allowed Lygrus to be free from the snake-kat's tail.

"Thanks for the save, Knight Mage." Lygrus was beyond grateful to the hooded SWAT Kat.

"You are welcome," Knight Mage replied, "however our work is not yet done."

Lygrus knew that Knight Mage was right as he turned his attention back to Naga, who managed to recover from the surprise attack on her.

"My turn!" Lygrus shouted as he pointed his glovatrix at the snake-kat, only to find out that his newly-aquired weapon was smashed by the crushing force of Naga's tail. That caused him to said, "Oh, crud!" and he readied himself to fight Naga with his bare claws.

Returning her lower jaw to its normal placement on her face, Naga hissed angrily at Knight Mage, "You're going to pay for that, SssWAT Kat!"

"You'll have to catch me to do so." Knight Mage yelled out, earning a snarl from the hybrid creature.

Naga launched herself at the two male SWAT Kats with a powerful leap, ready to claim what she believed was hers, however she had failed to realize that the lone female of the SWAT Kats had managed to reach the top of the building and saw the hybrid's attack.

"Crud!" Angel hissed under her breath as she aimed her right glovatix at the back of the angry Naga, and she kept the hushed tone as she said, "Deploying ice grenade rockets!"

The small projectiles flew from the gadgets and went straight to the monsterous hybrid, who heard them and only had saw them before she had any time to react. The ice grenade rockets hit their mark, covering Naga with a sheet of ice and sending her flying off of the roof, while Knight Mage and Lygrus run off of the hybrid's flight pattern to the street below the creature.

Angel, who was planning on capturing the Viper creation, ran to the edge of the roof and watched as the tail of the creature follow its owner into the sewers. She and her fellow SWAT Kats heard a hissing declaration from the echoes from under the manhole cover.

"YOU HAVE HEARD THE LASSST OF NAGA VIPER!"

Upon seeing the snake-tail disappear into the sewer, Angel growled angrily as she hissed out loud, "It got away!"

"It sucks, when the bad guys get away," Lygrus went to Angel's side with a sincere smile on his face, "however, you saved my tail back there."

"What're ya talking about?" The angry female eyed the black and white male darkly, doubting his words at that time.

"Naga, who was Viper's 'greatest creation,' was designed to be the next alpha species of the world, and when he heard about Mom's experiments, which led to my existence, he jumped at the chance to try to use me to make that dream a reality. Thankfully, Mom was a few steps ahead of him and had the island ready to stop him at any cost."

Angel watched the facial expression of Lygrus and saw his eyes roll upon the words "greatest creation" as well as the sadness in his amber eyes at the end of the explaination.

Then, his smile turned from sincere back to its normally cocky grin as he added, "Sorry 'bout that; wanna go out after the job's done?"

A little startled about the proposal, the blond-brunette shook her head and replied with a small smile, "No, thank you."

The rejected tom frowned at the she-kat, who giggled at the tom's expression.

Knight Mage, who was feeling like he was forgotten, rolled his eyes at the sight, when he heard something from the park that hide the second SWAT Kat hangar. Looking at the treetops, he saw something moving, causing the top branches of the park's tree to move.

"Angel, Lygrus," the hooded kat called to his teammates, "I believe the job is not yet done..."

Then, a roar flew out of the park and echoed throughout the area, causing the citizens of that part of Megakat City to investigate the noise, and that included the younger SWAT Kats.

"Crud!" Angel hissed out, "If those kats go into the park, or whatever's in the park comes out, who knows what kind of trouble that could cause?"

Then, another roar rang out, and Angel knew the roar was from the engines of the Turbokat.

"Razor, T-Bone, are you guys nearby Megakat Park?" Angel asked through her communicator, hoping for a positive answer.

 _"We are."_ Razor's voice rang into the she-kat's ears, _"What's going on down there? It looks like something's causing every kat in the area to come out to see what's going on!"_

"I know, Razor." The she-kat replied, sounding concerned as she spoke, "One of the creatures must've been overlooked."

 _"'Overlooked!?'"_ T-Bone's voice sounded like a roar, when he heard the word that he repeated, _"How many times do Razor and I have to tell you and Knight Mage not to do that?! You, Knight Mage and the new guy's going to get an earful after the mission!"_

"Oh, man..." Angel's ears drooped a little upon hearing T-Bone's announcement of a lecture, since he was more likely to rant and rave over mistakes than talk about the mistake.

 _"It's a good thing we went by MASA to pick up some rocket coolant to take care of any plantimals that managed to get overlooked."_ Razor stated out as the three younger SWAT Kats saw the Turbokat fly over them.

The Trubokat flew over the park and hovered for a moment as the bottom of a compartment opened, allowing a large container of rocket coolant to hang over the huge creature that was making its way to the edge of Megakat Park. Inside the cockpit of the Trubokat, an angry T-Bone and an amused Razor was preparing to drop, in lack of a better term, their original version of the ice grenade.

"Ready to drop this package?" Razor half-laughed, seeing the comedy in T-Bone's threat of lecturing the younger SWAT Kats, because the lecturing was nearly ineffective.

"Better make this quick, Razor," growled T-Bone, "I've got a trio of rookies to yell at later."

"Roger." Razor said, hearing something familiar about T-Bone's tone of voice as he put in the command into his console broad.

The coolant was released and fell onto the huge monster, and the container broke upon impacting the swamp monster's head, freezing it completely as well as some of the trees that was near the creature from the labortory of Doctor Viper. Seconds later, the frozen monster fell apart, leaving large chucks in the wake of its destruction.

"Right on target!" Razor cheered upon seeing the destruction of the mutation, and T-Bone smiled a little upon seeing the demise of the monster as he said, "Yeah, and that's one less problem that Megakat City has to worry about tonight."

Then, the burly tom kat called to the younger SWAT Kats, saying, "Angel, can you hear me?"

At that time, Angel, Knight Mage and Lygrus were climbing down to the streets near the park, when she received the call from T-Bone. Picking her communicator from her own pocket, Angel answered, saying, "Angel, here."

 _"You guys okay down there?"_

The question was not unusual for Angel and Knight Mage, however what comes after the question was not consistant, which meant that there was a chance that T-Bone was not going to lecture the trio. All that the younger members of the SWAT Kats can do was hope at that time.

"Yeah, T-Bone," Angel answered, trying not to sound hesitant to the older SWAT Kat, "all of us are unharmed."

 _"That's good to hear."_ T-Bone replied gruffily over the communication device, _"It wouldn't be right for me to scold you rookies, if any of ya got hurt."_

Angel snapped her fingers quietly, hoping that either T-Bone or Razor could not hear her silent snap of displeasure and her disappointment.

 _"Make sure that none of you have any plans for the rest of the night, because I'm not letting you three off the hook, until either I've managed to drill the logic of making sure not to overlook stuff, like Doctor Viper's creatures, or the sun rises up. T-Bone, over and out."_

After T-Bone ended the conversation, Angel returned the device to its place as she told Knight Mage and Lygrus the bad news about the lecture.

"Well, bad news; we're gonna get that earful tonight, and it sounds like it gonna be a long one."

Sighing out heavily, Knight Mage stated to his fellow SWAT Kats, "Best that be off to the hangar, lest we risk enduring another lecture of T-Bone's warnings of mulling around when haste is the most needed at the time."

"So the mission's now returning to the hangar." Lygrus stated in a serious tone, and his teammates' answers was a nod from Knight Mage and a sharp "Yes" from Angel, who started to the hangar with Knight Mage and Lygrus on her tail.

As the trio made the way to the second SWAT Kat hangar, the group did not talk at all, and that annoyed Lygrus more than the other two kats. So, he started to talk to break the silence.

"So, we're going to be an earful, when the job's done," Lygrus spoke out jokingly to the other two of his teammates, "it's not a big deal, right?"

"Wrong." Angel stated bluntly, and Knight Mage added, "When T-Bone 'lectures' us, he is going to point out the flaws of our mistakes and remind us that we should never forget that we are dealing with dangerous creatures and criminals."

"Soooo," Lygrus processed the information as he spoke, "he's going to rant our ears off?"

"Big time." Angel and Knight Mage answered in unison, telling Lygrus that it was not the first time the other two SWAT Kats had been on the receiving end of one of T-Bone's 'lectures.'

The only thing Lygrus could say at that moment was, "Oh, crud..."

As Lygrus said that condenming comment, Angel smiled as she shook her head at the tom with the black and white hair, having a strong feeling about the future involving T-Bone's lectures and whether or not Lygrus was going to be the recipient of any of them.


End file.
